


Roses are red violets are blue Obsession will be the death of you

by Elenduen



Category: The Musketeers (2014), d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types
Genre: Crazy Constance, Dart whump, F/M, M/M, Pining puppy love Athos, Protective Musketeers, Unhinged Constance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 39,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenduen/pseuds/Elenduen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Constance is mentally unstable and obsessively in love with d`Artagnan, and means to have him at any and all costs.</p><p>She hates the fact that d`Artagnan is so close to Athos, and means to break them apart, by allying herself with Milady who is out for revenge against her ex husband.</p><p> </p><p>Full chapter 21 is now up</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt on the Kink meme
> 
> Furture Athos/D'art, Portamis, D'art!whump, evil!InsaneConstance, Protective!Garrison  
> Date: 2015-01-05 11:10 pm (UTC)  
> From: (Anonymous)  
> D'art may not have had a crush or romantic feelings for Constance, but that didn't stop her from trying. Getting fed up one night,(he went to go check on Athos in worry AGAIN) she ends up meeting Milady and a bond is forged. So, when Constance is 'kidnapped', it's actually a trap for D'art. who is gravely injured in the fallout. 
> 
> However, because he is hurt, he is unable to tell everyone of Constance's betrayal. The Garrison however, start getting very creeped out at how the lass is being..so obsessive over their youngest. None more so than Athos, who has recently realized his true feelings for his friend. Musketeers look out for their own, and end up making different excuses for her to leave. It's when they were dragging her out yet again, that a letter drops holding one of Milady flowers in it. And her true side comes to light
> 
> \+ Badly injured, Sick D'art  
> \+ OverProtective, smitten Athos  
> \+ Slightly insane Constance  
> \+ Family!Musketeers  
> \+ The garrison have been making bets on when Athos and D;art would get together. They ship it.  
> \+ Aramis never slept with Anne that night, but Porthos. Anne however knew and kept their starting hidden romance secret as a friend
> 
> AN: I know a lot of people like Constance, and she's ok, I just never see anything where she's held in a bad light. Hope you don't mind ;)

D`Artagnan knew Athos would not be having a good time with things, having to face his ex-wife in the cardinals court and see her just walk away again scot free, and make a deal with the cardinal to keep Ninon from getting burned at the stake!, whom he had escorted to the edge of Paris to send her into exile.

With that in mind, d`Artagnan was`nt going to leave Athos to wallow alone, and drown himself into yet another bottle all night.  
So as Fleur left the house all smiles about being allowed to continue her education and not being forced to marry, d`Artagnan rose from the table securing his sword and maine guache on his hips  
"Well I must get on" Constance said looking d`Artagnan over, her eyes pausing on various places of his body, she always seemed to not just look At Him, but at parts of him as if she were critiquing his anatomy, frankly that made d`Artagnan rather uncomfortable, causing him to wonder if he had something on his clothes or had torn them again!.  
"It was you that went to Beaudin was`nt it?" d`Artagnan asked, shifting as Constance continued to stare  
"Of course, who else?" Constance replied finally lifting her gaze to meet d`Artagnan`s eyes  
"It was really kind" the pretty boy said "Very well done"  
"Yes....." Constance got a familiar smile on her face, and shifted her weight to one hip "I just wish someone had been that kind for me" she said with a self sympathising tone in her voice "I married too young, and to the wrong man"  
"Bonacieux`s not that bad" d`Artagnan said, part of him wanting to be sympathetic, but the bigger part of him wanting to get to Athos "He dos`nt hit you or abuse you in anyway, he might not be the best looking of men, or the richest, but at least he`s loyal and he does love you" he offered her a consoling smile "Lots of women have much worse, and if you don`t feel you`re getting on with him why not talk to him about whats wrong?, try and find some common ground?"  
"Common ground?" Constance rose an eyebrow  
"Yeah, sit down and talk with him, have a romantic evening" d`Artagnan encouraged "Why not tonight, I won`t be here so you`ll have the whole place to yourself", Constance blinked at this, her jaw tightening and expression growing steely  
"You`re going out?"  
"Yeah, I need to see Athos" d`Artagnan said securing his pistol and checking his powder "He`s had a hell of a few days, he needs someone with him", giving his Land lady a bright smile he passed her and hurried on out of the house, leaving Constance seething.

"Damn him!" Constance shouted as the door slammed shut, with a roar of fury, she pulled back her arms and knocked everything off the kitchen table!, sending glasses, plates, a bottle of wine, and bowl of grapes flying to shatter on the floor!.

Athos, Athos, Athos!, did d`Artagnan think of nothing else?, ever since he had gotten to Paris all he had talked about was bloody Athos! and Constance was getting more than a little sick of it!.  
She spun on her heel as she heard her maids come in, both of them gasping at the mess  
"Well don`t just stand there like a pair of stupid cows!" Constance snapped "Clean this mess up or you`ll be out on your ears!"  
"Yes ma`am" the maids whisped hurried getting down onto their knees to start picking up the broken glass and potery.

Leaving them to it, Constance headed to d`Artagnan`s bedroom, pausing in the doorway, and pausing in the doorway looking over the room.

The bed was slept in, rumpled where d`Artagnan had`nt bothered to pull the sheets straight, a dirty shirt was left hanging over the single stool in the room, his razor was laid out on the bedside table along with small pat of soap, the damp towel laid beside them.

Smiling to herself Constance stepped into the room, heading towards d`Artagnan`s bed.  
Sitting down she ran her hands over the sheets, closing her eyes, she could imagine him laying in them, naked, his tan skin warm, and creased from sleep, his black hair tousled and falling into his eyes as he lay relaxed on the bed, his full lips slightly parted, begging to be kissed....

Letting out a moan, Constance stretched over the bed, imagining she was laying in d`Artagnan`s arms.  
Nose down in the sheets she could smell his scent lingering on the sheets, musk and sweat and something uniquely spicy and completely d`Artagnan, a scent that made her think of autumn days in the country where russet leave crunched under her feet as she walked paths made by age not men and could hear birds chirping in the trees above her head.

Rolling onto her back she lower her right hand and pulled up her heavy skirts and chemise, slipping her fingers between her legs and parting her flesh that was already hot and wet with desire.  
Moaning loudly she pushed her palm flat against her clit as she pushed her fingers inside herself, rubbing her hand back and forth, her fingers in and out, imagining d`Artagnan`s lithe body laying between her thighs, her muscles flexing as he mounted her and thrust inside her body, his hair falling over his shoulders, her nails running down his back deep enough to draw blood!, making him cry out and fall into her body!, her teeth sinking into his throat, making him as hers!, his young innocent eyes wide with devotion and body shivering against hers as he filled her.....

With a moan Constance came, her red hair flying back against the pillows and free hand clamping onto the bed linen as she panted through her orgasem  
"D`Artagnan, you are mine!".

 

Athos had every intention of sinking into the nearest bottle, he wanted nothing more than to forget everything and slip into the blissful alcoholic haze that wine and brandy would give him.

However as d`Artagnan walked into the tavern, he found himself sitting up straighter and a smile spreading over his scarred mouth watching the boy scan the room before his gaze settled on Athos.

A bright smile spread over d`Artagnan`s face, his eyes lighting up as he approached Athos  
"Mind some company?" he asked pausing at the stool before him  
"Not when the company is yours" Athos replied kicking the stool out for d`Artagnan and beckoning a wench to bring another cup so they could share the wine "Have you eaten?" he asked  
"I`m not hungry" d`Artagnan replied, knowing his rent was due in a few days, and he was running low on funds  
"A growing boy not hungry?" Athos scoffed "Nonsense", as the wench came over with the bottle he pulled out his purse of coins, "I`d like to order two meals, the freshest meat you have available, with fresh bread, and a round of cheese"  
"Chicken`s the freshest" the wench replied "Spiced I believe"  
"That`s fine" Athos said handing over the coins and dismissing her without another thought as he filled d`Artagnan`s cup.

"Thankyou" d`Artagnan said, blushing at the mans generocity, but not too proud to turn down a meal,  
"Well if you get any skinnier you`ll be able to fit through railings!, and be at risk of getting blown away by the wind!"  
"I`m not that thin!" d`Artagnan said with a pout that made Athos smirk  
"Please!, you`re all long gangly arms and legs!, I`ve seen half grown steers with more flesh on them!" Athos teased  
"Well at least I don`t get slowed down by carrying so much bulk!" d`Artagnan shot back getting a risen eyebrow from Athos  
"Are you saying I`m fat?"  
"No" d`Artagnan drawled an impish smirk on his face "But you know, with old age and excessive alcohol things to tend to start sagging and getting less toned!, have difficulty rising!"  
"You whelp are asking for a belting!" Athos growled, "I`m not old, you are just Adolescent!"  
"No, no you`re not old!" d`Artagnan agreed smirking "You`re ancient!"  
"Brat!"  
"Relic!"  
"Pup!"  
"Antique!".

The gentle insults were interupted by the wench bringing over their meal, and for several minutes neither men spoke as they ate.  
Pausing to wipe his mouth, Athos could`nt help but chuckle at the speed d`Artagnan was eating at!, honnestly with the way the lad ate one would expect him to be Porthos`s size!, and yet was skinny as a rake!  
"What?" the Rake in question asked looking up  
"Nothing" Athos said taking up his wine "Nothing at all".

 

Unknown to the men they were being observed through the dirty tavern window by Milady.

With her arms folding under her breasts, one gloved hand lifted towards her lips, she watched as her Husband and brief lover, laughed and talked, ate and drank, clearly enjoying each others company.  
Athos had a sparkle in his ice blue eyes, a sparkle that Milady remembered had once been reserved for her only.

"That boy!" she snorted shaking her head, was Athos forming feelings for the child?, d`Artagnan was all but half his age!, well alright maybe not that much, but he was alot younger.  
Then there was d`Artagnan, such puppy like devotion, big brown eyes, eager expression, all but yapping at Athos heels in his urrgency to make him happy!.

"They deserve each other" Milady sneered turning away from the window and making to head back into the darkness, when she ran straight into Madame Bonacieux.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, Madame Bonacieux" Milady greeted, a sly smile spreading over his lips, she folded her arms, one hand reaching up to play with the choker at her throat, while she shifted her weight to one hip  
"What a surprise to see you here"  
"Milady de Winter" Constance replied her voice terse and expression cold,   
"My my, I see you manners have not improved!" Milady chuckled, sounding amused, her green eyes shining with a dangerous gleam, rather like a snake watching prey  
"I wonder, what has brought you out here tonight" Milady said "When most respectable women are safe at home with their Husbands?".

Constance`s eyes narrowed, and her angry face became even more harsh, twisting with her seething anger and frustration  
"Hm, might you be looking for someone?" Milady inquired steping to the side and revealing the window of the tavern behind her, where d`Artagnan was dining with Athos, the two men laughing over something as they shared a meal and wine.

Constance`s eyes blazed with jealousy and anger as she saw the pair of them, saw Her d`Artagnan flirting with Athos like a common whore!, making big brown cow eyes at him!, using that wholesome, innocent farm boy rountine that he used to make people fall in love with him!  
"Sickening is`nt it?" Milady whispered into Constance`s ear making the other woman flinch slightly as she continued to stare, her nails digging into her palms as she watched Athos reaching over the table with a napkin to wipe crumbs from d`Artagnan`s lips, and then ruffle his hair making d`Artagnan squark at him, but his smile showing he enjoyed the affection taunt.

"Dos`nt it make your blood boil?" Milady whispered, seeing the fury, the jealousy in Constance, seeing her chance, a new way, and a sure way to hurt her husband   
"Don`t you want to get even with them?" she asked "Make them pay for this".

Constance tilted her head, turning to look at Milady, to really look at her, taking her her handsome but hardened features.  
She was not a woman that one would call beautiful, very striking, the kind of woman that made people look twice, but not a natural beauty.  
Her jaw was was rather masculine, and her mouth curved down in a constant pout of displeasure, her eyes were cold, filled with desire, and detirmination to get whatever it was she wanted, despite of what the consequence might be for others.

Milady too took the time to study Constance, she saw the pretty pale skinned red head that everyone knew, but also the raging fury that lay under the milk white flesh, and burning anger and unhinged jealousy that would make her a useful tool and a possible ally, at least for a time, Milady a no intentions of allying herself with a lunatic for long, just as long as she need her, then.....?, well, once her plans came into fruition what need would she have of a brain sick drapers wife?.

Painting a smile on her face, that was more like a wolf leering at a trapped rabbit it was about to rip to shreads!, Milady slipped and arm about Constance shoulders "What do you say?, shall we go back to my home and talk about this?"  
Constance gave a slight smile back to the other woman, tilting her head once, in aquiesence, and allowed Milady to lead her away, her mind already conjuring images and ideas of how to get her revenge.

What exactly was it about the boy that made him so addictive?

Why did he wake every morning from dreams of olive skin, chocolate brown eyes, and floppy back hair teamed up with a smile that was as bright as the sun on mudsummers day at high noon!.

Athos brooded over the thought, brooded mind, not sulking thankyou Aramis!, a Comte does not Sulk!.  
No her brooded and contemplated, and came up with one inevitable conclusion.

He was in love.

This conclusive revealtions brought with it mind numbing fear, gut wrenching pain, and heart fluttering hope, and groin twitching desire!.

The fear was of being in love again after Anne.

He had love her so much he had been intoxicated by her, his heart mind and soul sucked in by her lies and tricks, and smiles.  
He could loose himself in her arms, loose his will to exist as she made him feel pleasure he never thought possible, and then.....

The that God aweful day he had heard a blood curdling scream and torn from his study, racing through the house to find his wife, her cream and yellow gown of silk stained crimson with blood, her face, hair and arms splattered with gore, and a dagger in her hand.  
On the floor lay his brother, his gut torn open with five stab wounds!, blood was pouring out of his body, pooling about him spreading into a river as his life slipped away.

Athos had fallen to his knees, his voice lost as he reached out uselessly with his hands to try and stop the bleeding, to try and save Thomas`s life, to keep him from dying.  
But his Brother had already been splitting blood, within moments of Athos`s arrival, Thomas had died, his blue eyes gazing at his Brother, pleading with him, to save him, his lips parted and stained with blood.

"I had too!" Anne had said as Athos had slumped back onto his arse, in complete shock "He was attacking me!, he I had to kill him!", Athos had not heard her words, not felt her hands, her bloody hands on him, not known anything until Grimaud, his Valet had been manhandling him away from his Brothers body, taking him to his chambers to be sedated by the physician.

The days that had followed had been a blur.

Thomas, having grown suspicious of Anne`s lack of history, and conflicting stories, had done some investigation, discovering she was nothing but a whore and thief, that Anne de Bruiell was not even her name!, she had been known as Charlotte Backson before, and Milady Clarick before then!, what her real name was no one knew.  
He had confronted her, before planing to tell Athos, when she had taken his dagger and stabbed him.

Though he knew it was justice, that he had no choice, and he did hate her for deceiving him, for killing his brother, ruining his life, Athos had felt sick at hanging Anne, for part of him still had, and still did love her.  
He could not shut off his feelings like one snuffed out a candle, even know five years later, when she had become even more twisted and evil, a part of him still flickered with desire at the sight of her, his wife, his tormentor.

Had it not been for d`Artagnan he would have died at her hand, but the boy had saved his life, risking his own to drag Athos from the burning Chateau, and had continued to save him, ghosting his steps since then, always sticking close to make sure Athos would not self destruct, becoming at first a shadow, that had then become a companion, and now......now?

"What do I do now?" Athos whispered 

To acknowledge the fact that he loved d`Artagnan, more than as a friend, and not like a Son or a Brother, was one thing, but to act on it?.

Dare he risk opening his battered heart once more, even for a lad as honnest and sweet as d`Artagnan?, and what could he offer the boy?, his jaded, scarred heart, jaundiced view of love and life, mood swings, and alcohol depenance?.  
Alright so d`Artagnan had already seemed to be a balm for his heart, and had altered his perception on life, and he was drinking less, his moods increasingly lighter since the Gascon had come into life, but could he even hope to win his heart?, what right did he have to a lad that was bound to be a virgin!, was as pure as the driven snow!, and sweeter than honeycomb?.

Sighing, Athos looked up from his (Not sulk) Brooding!, and felt his heart leap up into his throat and his cock pulse maddeningly in his breeches as he saw a sweat damp, mud splattered d`Artagnan wrestling with Porthos while Aramis looked to be offering encouragment and comments from the side lines.

The boys faded grey shirt was undone to mid chest revealing a good covering of hair despite the lack on his chin!, his wry muscles exposed as he tried to use his agility against Porthos brute strength and dirty moves!.

It took all of Athos strength not to reach into his breeches and stroke himself as he watched Porthos lift d`Artagnan up exposing his narrow waist and lean hips, complete with long slim legs and haul him over his shoulder before sending him rolling through the hay in an undignified heap!, as d`Artagnan came up, panting, red faced with exertion, and disheveled Athos felt his cock and balls shudder as he could all to easily imagine himself getting the lad just as messed up, in other circumstances!.

"I`m doomed!" he whispered with a morose sigh "Completely doomed!".


	3. Chapter 3

Despite being low born, Constance did have excelent table mannors, and a wide vocabulary, that much Milady had to addmit, as she shared a meal of prawns, oysters, salad vegetables, and freshly baked bread, served with champagne which was it seemed going to Constances head, making her more out spoken, and slightly light headed.

"I just can`t believe it!" she said shaking her head and making her red curls bounce "A pair of sodomites!"  
"Disgusting is`nt it?" Milady agreed, her tolerence for alcohol much greater, so she was completely sober, and enjoying getting Constance more and more irate about Athos and d`Artagnan  
"They should be stoned!" Constance declared tipping her head back to swallow an oyster, grimancing slightly at the taste, "Or flogged!, they should be flogged to death!, with a Cat of nine tails!".

Milady smirked at the wildness in Constance`s eyes, smiling wider at the vindictive maddness in the other woman, a maddness she could feed and use to her own advantage  
"Don`t you think flogging is a little tame?" she asked tapping her long nails against the champagne flute  
"Being beaten to death?, having the skin stripped from their backs?" Constance said screwing her face up "What`s worse?, disembowelment?"  
"Theres that!" Milady chuckled, her smile anything but merry, in fact it was down right frightening, especially as she lowered her eyes lide, looking at Constance through her long lashes, "But if you`d accept some advice from someone who has had experiance in dealing out revenge, then I can think of something much worse than simple death"  
"Worse?" Constance asked, leaning forward as if she were going to be whispering and sharing secrets with Milady.

"I have found, that being left alive, to suffer the guilt of failing to protect one you love, and the grief of being left alive to mourn what you`ve lost, is far far worse than death" Milady`s eyes flashed with cruelty, her sharp mind already thinking of the pain she could inflict on Athos by d`Artagnan`s death.

She had seen the love in his eyes, the same look that he had once had for her, that he now bestowed upon d`Artagnan.

For the first time in Five years, he was no longer the melancholic drunk, who hid away from pleasure, and wallowed in his own self pity, working towards self destruction.  
If she wanted to see him pushed over the edge into complete dispair, then d`Artagnan was the key.

Loosing him would destroy Athos utterly and completly, especially if he knew it was his failier that had caused the boys death.

Images of Athos kneeling besides d`Artagnan`s lifeless body, blood staining his hands and he tried to rouse his dead lover, tears raining down his cheeks, and useless prayers spilling from his lips as he sobbed brokenly, his shaking body laying over d`Artagnan, holding him, lifting a limp hand to his lips and kissing it, before moving up to press a soft kiss to bloody lips, appologising to d`Artagnan, begging his forgivness, as he lifted a pistol towards his head.......

"How do we do that?" Constance asked startling Milady out of her thought, "How can we make them suffer the loss of each other?"  
"Not both of them" Milady said lifting her glass and draining it "We just need to kill one of them, to make the other suffer so much, that they would rather be dead".

Across Paris in a small apartment Aramis lay with his head on Porthos chest his fingers trailing up and down the larger mans bare torso, tracing the bites and scratches that their love making had left behind, his own back and chest stinging with the same marks of passion,  
"So, how long d`you think it`ll be before Athos finally starts to court d`Artagnan properly"  
he asked placing a kiss on Porthos left nipple "God knows he`s been dancing around the boy for weeks!"  
"More like months!" Porthos snorted, "He`s mooning over him like some love struck pimple faced youth!, hell all thats needed is for him to start composing poetry, and singing seranades to the whelp!".

Aramis cracked up at this dipping his head into Porthos chest laughing so hard he was shaking at the image of the eternally stoic, emotionless, and reserved Athos, getting down on bended knee, roses in one hand, a bottle of champagne in the other, singing a seranade to d`Artagnan beneath his window at the Bonacieux!, it was like something out of a cheesy fairy tale, all that was needed was d`Artagnan to have waist length curls, and a medieval gown, with wide bell sleeves!, to lean out of a window, and call down to his loving Knight Athos, garbed in shining armour!.

"Perhaps we should help move things along" Porthos suggested once Aramis had calmed down and gotten his head out twelth century romance!, "Give them some tips?, a nudge of two in the right direction?"  
"Port`, Querida, Athos would need a bloody great shove over a cliff to get the stick out his arse and start courting d`Artagnan!" Aramis drawled, this time making Porthos chuckle  
"I`d say we give d`Art a few tips, but he`s such a puppy he`d trip over his own ears or paws and make a hash of the whole thing!"   
"Mis!" Porthos laughed shaking his head "You`re making it sound impossible, as if they`ll never get together!"  
"Left up to them they proberly won`t" Aramis said resting his chin on Porthos upper arm "So we need to guide them on the path to true love!",  
"True love?" Porthos asked raising an eyebrow and tugging on Aramis`s thick black hair "Think you know so much about that huh?" he inquired smirking at the long lean lines of Aramis`s exposed throat  
"I am a consumate professional when it comes to love" Aramis replied, running his tongue over his top lip and giving Porthos "The Look", with a growl Porthos flipped them over, pinning Aramis to the bed and kissing his throat, biting down on the tender flesh eliciting a cry from Aramis, who wrapped his long legs about Porthos and held him tighter than a cobra between his thighs!, reaching down to pinch the large mans buttocks digging his nails into his flesh as Porthos lifted his head and looked down at him with blazing passion in his eyes   
"You" he growled "Are in need of some serious disiplin!"  
"Oooh, gonna spank me?" Aramis asked looking hopefull   
"Till you can`t sit down for a week!".

 

Aramis and Porthos were not the only ones who had notice d`Artagnan and Athos`s flirtation with each other, even if they were blind to it themselves!.  
Practically the whole garrison had noticed and were quietly discussing it, and laughing about the pining looks d`Artagnan was giving Athos when he was`nt looking, and vice versa, the wistfull looks of longing that Athos was casting d`Artagnan`s way!.

"If those two wer`nt as blind as bats they`d already be together and stop turning my Garrison into a setting for a damn sonnet!" Treville had grumbled when he`d wittnessed the moon eyes and dopey expressions!  
However no one made anything other an comments behind the pairs backs, until a few weeks later, and the Cardinals Gascon Intendant Martin Lebarge was brought to Paris, and it was discovered that d`Artagnan`s home had been destroyed by the man.

Deep in shock, both grieving and angry, d`Artagnan was slumped in the archway just outside the garrison, tears shining in his dark brown eyes, as he chewed his inner lips and gazed down at his feet looking utterly defeated.

This was where Porthos, Aramis, and Athos found him, Treville having called them to his office after informing d`Artagnan of Lebarge`s crimes against him.

The Captain had seen the dispair on the young mans face, heard the shocked devestation in his voice as he left the office, worried that d`Artagnan might do something stupid, and knowing he need his friends around him right now, Treville sent the Three Inseparables to him telling them to take the day off and comfort d`Artagnan, and find a way for him to stay in Paris and not give up being a Musketeer, not least because he was the most promising recruit they had ever had in the garrison since Athos`s admitance five years earlier.

"What do we do?" Athos whispered as they three of them paused before the opening of the archway   
"Help him" Aramis said giving Athos a shove forward "Take him home with you!, give him a place to stay for a start!"  
"A place to stay?" Athos hissed looking at Porthos and Aramis almost frantically,   
"Offer him a bed!?" Porthos offered with a less than subtle wink "You can do this!, just take a chance!".

Before Athos could protest his two EX-best friends had turned on their heels leaving him alone to go to d`Artagnan.

Nodding his head, and swallowed hard, Athos balled and relaxed his fists going over to d`Artagnan and sat down beside him giving him a small smile as the boy looked up, a couple of tears rolling down his cheeks which he quickly wiped away   
"Treville told me what happened" Athos said "I`m so sorry"  
"I don`t know what to do" d`Artagnan whispered sniffling as fighting valiantly to stop his tears from falling "I want to be a Musketeer so much!, I want to serve with you!, stay here with you, but now..............."  
"You can still stay" Athos said   
"How?" d`Artagnan asked shaking his head "The only money I had, everything I had was in on that farm!", fresh tears began to fill his eyes and he dug his nails into his palms to try and stop them from coming "I was born on that farm, my Father before me, and his before him!, three generations have worked that land, raised families there....." the tears began to fall now, sinking knives into Athos heart at the pain d`Artagnan was in,  
"I wanted to back there one day, take you with me, show you where I grew up" d`Artagnan stopped speaking as his tears over came him sobs raking his frame, making Athos pull him into his arms and press his head against his chest   
"It`s going to be alright, I promise it`ll be alright" he said stroking d`Artagnan`s hair as he held him in his arms   
"How?" d`Artagnan asked "I have nothing!, no means to stay in Paris!, Bonacieux will throw me out on the streets!, and what chances have I of getting work?, all I can do is Soldier, and labour on a farm!"  
"Thats not true!" Athos said lifting d`Artagnan so they were facing him, and wiped the tears from his cheeks, "You can do anything in the world, you are more than a soldier, or a farm labourer, you are more than anyone or anything in the world!" he declared "And you Will become a Musketeer!, the greatest of us all!"  
"How?" d`Artagnan asked "I`ve no where to go and no way to support myself!"  
"You do have somewhere to go" Athos said "You`re going to stay with me, and I`ll support you with everything"


	4. Chapter 4

Constance could`nt believe it.

She stood, her mouth open, hands on her hips looking on in shock as d`Artagnan went through to his room to pack his things, leaving Athos, who had acompanied him, leaning against the kitchen table watching his protege`s retreat with half lidded, but captivated eyes.

They were going to be moving in together!, d`Artagnan was to leave her house!, to go and live with that wine soaked excuse for a human being!  
"Why are you doing this?", the words had spilled from Constances mouth before she could stop them   
"Excuse me?" Athos asked leveling her with a cool gaze, his high breeding clear on his expressionless face, and the clipped tone of his voice   
"Why have d`Artagnan move in with you?" Constance clarified, sinking her nails into her hands to keep from snarling in impotent rage at this   
"He has no where else to go" Athos replied smoothly "He can hardly remain in your husbands property now he is unable to pay his rent"  
"I could talk to Bonacieux" Constance said "We could work something out",   
"I doubt that would be likely" Athos said giving Constance a small smile and easing up from his position at the table to follow in d`Artagnan`s footsteps  
"Come on whelp!" he called "i`ve known Ladies changing gowns that move faster than you!"  
"Bite me!" d`Artagnan shouted back his voice muffled but amused  
"I`ll tan your hide if you carry on!" Athos warned, a small smile on his lips, unaware of the growing fury on Constance`s face behind him, as she was forced to wittness this playful banter.

Presently d`Artagnan came out of his room, his bags packed and slung over his shoulders   
"Well, at leasts it`s still this century" Athos sighed dramatically   
"Oh get over it!" d`Artagnan snorted rolling his eyes "Just because you`re getting old and grey....."  
"Old!!!!, I`ll show you old on the training ground!" Athos roared at the grinning Gascon   
"You`re not diputing the grey then?" he asked cheekily, and swiftly ducked the swipe Athos took at his head, nearly staggering into Constance as he stumbled into the kitchen   
"So you`ll be leaving now" she said her expression cold, and hand bleeding from where her nails had dug painfully into her flesh   
"Yes" d`Artagnan said bowing his head slightly "I`m very grateful for your hospitality, please tell your husband I will try to make up the rent to him when I am able"  
"If he has any complaints tell him to speak to me!" Athos said, getting a dazzeling smile from d`Artagnan that was like a knife through Constance`s heart!,   
"Madame" Athos said formally bowing to her, and beckoning d`Artagnan forward and on out of the house.

The could not have been gone more than twenty paces before Constance erupted with the force of a volcano!, with a furious scream she picked up the nearest object and hurled it at the wall, where the glass bottle shattered, swiftly followed by the table being hurled across the room, and the cabinate over turned spilling its contense over the floor, the wood splintering and smashing as it crashed onto the stone floor!.

Screaming like a banshee, Constance kicked at the wood ignoring the pain in her toes as they were crumpled in her slippers, her face growing red and eyes wild!, almost bulging out of her head, as she raised her fists to beat the wall, just as Jacques Bonacieux came in   
"Constance!" he cried in alarm "What the hell......?"  
"YOU!" she screamed wirling on him like an enraged tiger "Always it`s you!" she spat at, and before the inept fool had a chance to defend himself, Constance was on him like a cat on a mouse!, beating him back against the wall, as her hands slapped his face!, her nails digging into his flesh as she clawed at him!, even bringing up her knees to beat at his ribs and stomach!, catching him also in the groin leaving him falling to the ground winded and moaning in agony   
"Why did I get lumbered with a worthless fool like you for a husband!?" Constance shrieked the back of her hand coming down on his head "God damn you to hell for the life you have me locked into!", with one last kick at her husbands ribs Constance stormed off into d`Artagnan`s former bedroom, slamming the door behind her, and throwing herself down onto the sheets, to bury her face in them, and sob long and loud as she inhaled the remains of his scent.

 

Meanwhile, elswhere in Paris, Athos watched with a fond smile as d`Artagnan went through the motions of putting his meagre belongings away, or rather he simply threw them into a trunk, not caring how crumpled they became, or bothering to fold anything!  
"So!, any chores you want doing!, anything at all!" d`Artagnan said turning back to Athos with a smile on his face "I can care for your horse!, do all his feeds, grooming and the like!".

Athos scoffed in amusment crossing the room and putting an arm about d`Artagnan`s shoulders "I asked you here as my friend, not a potential servent"   
"But I`m not going to be paying rent...."  
"And?" Athos said sounding as if it mattered to him about as much as a water shortage would!, God knows nothing but wine had passed his lips in years!  
"I...................I should do something!" d`Artagnan said looking earnestly at his friend "I can cook!, I know several good Gascon dishes you`d love!"  
"Cook, clean, tend horses!, you know something d`Artagnan?" Athos said leading him out of the bedroom to go into the small parlour "You`ll make an excelent wife!"  
"Wife!" d`Artagnan squarked pushing away from his friend with an incredulas look on his face.

"Hmm" Athos said tilting his head to the side in mock seriousness as he pretended to study the lad "Some ringlet curls!, a pretty skirt and padded bodice!, you`d be a perfect comley wench!"  
"Comley...........I`ll give you comley!".

Athos broke into a rare bout of laughter as d`Artagnan launched himself at him, throwing them both to the ground where the staged a mock battle that was more rough housing and tickles, seeing them rolling each other over on the floor, until finally Athos had d`Artagnan pinned beneath him and begging for mercy as his sides were mercilessly attacked with tormenting fingers.

"Ah, now you`ve got pretty pink cheeks to go with the curls!" Athos teased panting slightly  
"Oh sod off!" d`Artagnan groaned flushing even more "See if I bother cooking anything special for you in the future!"  
"Ohhh if I buy you some silk stockings will you forgive me!" Athos teased, smiling brightly, something that was very rare for the normaly stoic man, making d`Artagnan happy despite the fact that Athos amusment was at his expence   
"I`m not the silk type" d`Artagnan replied "I leave that to spoilt little Comtes like you!"  
"Spoilt little comtes?" Athos growled his eyes darkening into something that made d`Artagnan gulp "Need I remind you who`s got the upper hand here?, and which one of us is liable to get a spanking?"  
"Sooooo you`re kinky aswell as degenerate!" d`Artagnan giggled, breaking into an out right laugh at the incredulty on Athos face  
"You`ll regret that" Athos swore getting to his feet and holding out a hand to d`Artagnan pulling him up "Tomorrow morning I`ll lay you to such waste you won`t be leaving your bed for a week!"  
"You`d have to tie me to it to make that happen" d`Artagnan snorted, missing the look that crossed Athos face at his words, and the careful adjustment Athos took of his breeches!.

"He`s moved in with Athos!" Constance raged, as she paced back and forth in Milady`s parlour, she had come over and hour earlier with the news, and was getting more and more irrate as the time went on.

Milady however sat back in her chair watching as Constance paced, her cheap floral skirts russeling on the floor as she stomped about like a toddeler in a temper tantrum   
"I can`t believe it!, just moving in!, like he`s nothing but Athos`s rent boy!"  
"And you`d have liked him to be yours" Milady muttered lifting her hand to admire her nails, letting Constance rant on with little interest, she already knew about d`Artagnan`s fall from grace, the Cardinal having had a list of the charges against the monster Lebarge, D`Artagnan`s farm had been on the list.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Constance demanded! suddenly stoping her pacing in front of Milady, her arms folding her her breasts, and her expression verging on hysteria!  
"About them living together?, nothing" Milady replied   
"What!?"  
"Calm down" Milady said sitting up and beckoning for Constance to take a seat, which after a few moments she did so, looking like a sulking child as she sat down pouting.

"For now we do nothing" Milady said "I will see to it that d`Artagnan has the funds to join trials so he can try to gain a commission, then when he is a Musketeer, when he and Athos think they have everything, when they are so happy that they think that nothing can hurt them, that everything is perfect, then we attack, then we bring them down, for once and for all".

 

Bowing before the King and gaining his commission was proberly one of the best moments in d`Artagnan`s life.  
It felt like a dream as the pauldron was placed on his shoulder, and his hand was shaken, his back patted, and Treville told him that he was proud to have him in the corps.  
However the best moment in d`Artagnan`s mind was when Athos gave one of his rare true smiles, and hauled him into a bear hug!, lifting him right off the ground! he held him so close.  
"I am so proud of you!" Athos said his smile growing even brighter as d`Artagnan laughed and held onto him even as he was lowered back to the ground "You`ve done it, you`re a musketeer"  
"I could never have done it without you" d`Artagnan said tears still shining in his eyes,   
"You were, are increadible" Athos said cupping d`Artagnan`s cheeks and stroking his thumbs under his eyes "I could not be more proud than I am right now"  
"Athos....", d`Artagnan felt something stirring inside him, felt his heart fluttering as he gazed into cool blue eyes, felt the warmth of Athos hands against his cheeks along with slight tremours running through them as if Athos were nervous, it would have been the most natural thing in the world for them to close the space between them and start to kiss, very slowly d`Artagnan inched forward, his mouth slightly open and his head tilting in an obvious offer for a kiss.

At the same moment Athos felt his heart ceasing to beat!, his whole body going ridgid as he saw d`Artagnan`s intent, felt his mouth tingling with anticipation of being kissed when suddenly Porthos clasped them both on the shoulder and broke the moment, rather intentionally, public was not the best place for two men to start kissing after all!,  
"So!" he said with a rather over loud laugh "Time for us to celebrate I think!" he declared "d`Arts commission!, and getting one up on the Cardinal!"  
"Two up I think!" Aramis said grinning "He`s lost two thousand Livre, and his latest Captain of the Red Guards!"  
"Excelent" Athos agreed stepping back from d`Artagnan and immediately missing the contact, which d`Artagnan did to, "Shall we go to the.....err, The Swan?"  
"Sounds good to me" Aramis said slinging an arm about d`Artagnan`s shoulder and leading him away while shooting a look over his shoulder to Porthos to see that he and Athos were following, also winking at Porthos since it was very obvious that ship Athagnan was well and truly saling!.


	5. Chapter 5

Needless to say really that d`Artagnan was bought drinks by the whole garrison, after a meal at The Swan and several rounds, he went back to the garrison with the Corps where the party continued, along with the requisit drinking of a full pint of ale without taking a breath, and having to stip down to his smalls so he could have every Musketeer in the regiment paint a Fleur de lis upon his body!.

By the time the night was done d`Artagnan was covered in head to foot in fleur de lis, and completely soused!.  
Athos had foreseen this event, since every Musketeer went through the same initiation, and had drunk lightly himself so he would be capable of getting him home!.

He was grateful that d`Artagnan was light, since it made it easier to carry the lad through the streets to their rooms in the Rue de Ferou.  
"S`good t`be Mussktarr!" d`Artagnan babbled as he leaned heavily against Athos snuggling into him rather like a kitten against a cat!  
"yes, it`s very good!" Athos agreed supporting d`Artagnan`s weight as he opened the door and carried them both inside   
"Likesss you `thos!" d`Artagnan giggled reaching out to stroke Athos chin "Prickly!" he declared the beared "Nice!"  
"Hm, I`m sure it is!" Athos sighed rolling his eyes fondly as d`Artagnan leaned into him even more and nearly face butted the floor forcing Athos to lift himself up like a bride!, it was just his luck that alcohol turned d`Artagnan into a giggly affectionate Puppy and he was the one that ahd to deal with it!, did God deliberately set out to test him!, he was`nt a bloody saint!, and d`Artagnan could have tempted Saint Peter!.

"Lets get you to bed" Athos said trying to fight the temptation which was only increased by d`Artagnan wrapping his arms about his neck and snuggling into him   
"You props....propsi, propshoning me?" d`Artagnan garbled giggling and pouting "S`naughty!"  
"It would be and I am not propersitioning you" Athos sighed laying d`Artagnan down on the bed, since he was only wearing his shirt and smalls there was no need to get him undressed, the rest of his clothes Athos had carried along with the new pauldron   
"Whyyyyyyy?" d`Artagnan whined hiccuping "Don`cha like me `thos?, I likes you!!!", dear God those pouting lips and puppy eyes were going to be the death of him!   
"Go to sleep d`Artagnan" Athos said tugging the blanket out from under his drunken protege and laying it over him   
"You sleepsss too" d`Artagnan mumbled, his eye lids heavy and sleep coming whether he wanted it or not "Love you" he whispered as his eyes fell shut and his body limp   
"I love you too" Athos said with a light chuckle and pressed a soft kiss to the boys forehead "Even if you will be the death of me!".

After the night of heavy drinking, d`Artagnan was bound to have a hang over, and Athos was fully prepared, getting pleanty of water ready, and some plain bread to line his stomach once he`d finished vomiting into the privy   
"I hate drinking!" d`Artagnan moaned as he heaved, his whole body shaking and face a greenish grey shade that tugged on Athos heart strings  
"I know the feeling well" he said getting onto his knees to rub d`Artagnan`s back and pull back his hair as he continued to throw up, until his stomach was completely empty.

"Ugh!, I`m never drinking again!" d`Artagnan said as he sat back on his heels, and grimanced at the water Athos handed him but drank anyway   
"Sorry `bout this" he appologised as Athos got up and took the pot to empty   
"Forget it" Athos called back "It`s not like you hav`nt done the same for me in the past", he smiled and held out a hand to help d`Artagnan to his feet and eased him over to the chaise sitting him down "Drink another glass and eat some bread, it`ll make you feel better"  
"Chopping off my head would feel better!" d`Artagnan grumbled   
"So dramatic!" Athos laughed handing him the bread and water and tousling his hair smirking at the weak bat his hand got from d`Artagnan, as the boy grumpily began to nibble at the bread but gave Athos a weak smile "Thanks for all this, it means a lot"  
"Like I said" Athos replied trying to keep his expression one of fondness "It`s nothing", though in his heart he knew it was very much more than just a favor for a friend, and that he was falling in love with his protege.

It had been ten days, ten long agonising days since d`Artagnan had moved out of her house.

Ten days in which Constance had taken to walking the Rue Ferou past Athos`s apartments in the hopes of seeing d`Artagnan.

She could spend long hours standing in the street, concealed from the sunlight and observing eyes by taking shelter in an ally just across the street from Athos rooms.  
The wide guttering of the roof of the house she stood beside kept her shaded, and hidden from view, but also gave her a perfect view of the apartment d`Artagnan and Athos shared, saddly not d`Artagnan`s bedroom, but she could see the parlours window, and occaisionally caught sight of ehr beloved, leaning out the window to get the bucket of water inside, that Athos had hung outside every night, or throwing waste from meals out of the window, and of course the chamber pots.

On one such occaision, Constance got to see d`Artagnan shirtless, his tanned olive skin glowing in the sunlight, as he leaned out of the window to flung potatoe peelings down into the road, and paused for a few moments letting the sunlight warm his face, the golden light creating a halo over his head leaving him looking angelic and ethereal.

Constance had felt her heart skipping beats as she had watched this with rapt attention, her cheeks flushing, and thighs growing damp with desire!, right there in public, where anyone could have seen her, she had lifted her heavy skirts and petticoats, to reach between her thighs and pleasure herself, closing her eyes and holding the image of d`Artagnan bathed in sunlight in her mind, even as he left the window and went back inside.

Stiffling her cries of pleasure with her fist, Constance had shuddered and come right there in the ally, sagging back against the dirty wall panting and for a moment sated, but only for a moment, because as the ecstacy wore off, she was left desiring more and more, and needing something of more substance.

Which was how she wound up in the laundry rooms at the palace, where not only the clothing of the King and Queen went to be washed, but the gowns of the Ladies and maids in waiting, and the wives of the Nobles, the fine suits of the Noblemen who dwelt at court, the uniforms of the pages, valets, and grooms, and most importantly, the uniforms of the Musketeers.

With the visibility in the laundry rooms poor owing to the high levels of steam in the air, Constance was able to move unobserved through the rooms.  
Those that did see her, dismissed her as another servent of the Palace, with so many in service to the King and Queen, a new face was nothing remarkable, so the washer women paid her no heed, continuing to scrub the shirts, and doublets, petticoats, kirtles, and skirts, wringing them out and putting them through giant mangles that took two women to turn the weel, and squeeze as much excess water out as possible before they went to be hung up to dry and then pressed and scented with lavender before being returned to their apropriate owners.

Constance made her way down to where the Musketeer uniforms were being stored before cleaning.  
Each individual uniform was marked with the name of the owner, so there would be no difficulty when it came to them being returned.

Searching through the different names on the labels, Constance finally came upon d`Artagnan`s washing, a pair of breeches that were all but covered in mud!, a leather jerkin that was equally mud soaked, and a shirt, with a tear in the sleeve that was also stained with blood from where he must have received an injury during training.

Constance slipped the shirt out of the washing, lifting it to her nose and breathing in d`Artagnan`s scent her eyes closing as body warming with desire as she inhaled the familiar scent of her beloved.

As if the shirt was something precious, and fragile enough to brake, Constance carefully folded it and held it against her chest, looking longingly at d`Artagnan jerkin and breeches, but leaving them behind none the less, and making her way back out of the laundry room, pleased that she had something of her beloved to console herself with in his absence.

The ten days since d`Artagnan had come to live with him, had passed almost blissfully for Athos.  
D`Artagnan was easy to live with, even if he did insist on "Making himself useful". 

In that, he cooked them breakfast, and if they did not dine at the garrison, or go out to a tavern, then an evening meal to, and did the cleaning, albeit limited to sweeping the floor, and dusting the surfaces, but it was alot more than the rooms had seen previously, since Athos had generally been to drunk or hung over to care to do it himself!.

He also had to addmit that d`Artagnan was a damn good cook, able to make several tasty Gascon dishes that Athos readily enjoyed.  
His company was also very much apreciated, Athos had not drunk himself insensate since d`Artagnan had moved in, prefering to spend time talking and laughing with his protege rather than drown himself in wine or brandy, which also meant he had more coin in his purse as the result, and was eating better too.

The increase of his food intake, saw his health improving, he had more energy to spare, his features becoming less pale, and more ruddy, his eyes brighter, and far less shadowed since he was getting decent nights sleep instead of just passing out when he finally drank enough to loose consciousness.

There was only one little complaint that Athos had to make against d`Artagnan, or rather four little complaints!.

 

The problem had began when he, Aramis, and Porthos had come back to his apartments following a days gaurd duty at the palace.

D`Artagnan had been on basic patrol, and had gotten home earlier than they, and by the devine smell coming from the rooms, had cooked a good supper too.

"He`ll certainly make a fine wife!" Porthos chortled as Athos opened the door, "I can see him now!, in a frilly skirt and corsets!"  
"Would you mind not sharing your sexual fantacys about Aramis with all and sundry!" Athos dryly replied, getting a satisfying squark from Aramis, and an open mouth look of shock from Porthos!.

It was when they got inside the parlour that the trouble was discovered, taking off cloaks and hats, undoing doublets, and generally making themselves at home, the three men all shot grins at d`Artagnan who was sitting before the fire and turned with a smile himself revealing a large wicker hamper in which lay upon woolen blanket, a large black and white cat with three small kittens!, one black and white, one all black, and one silver tabby!.

"Gentlemen look!" d`Artagnan exclaimed stroking the head of the Mother cat who purred happily "Ar`nt they adorable!".

Aramis made a sound that would have been fitting for a five year old!, and scurried over to join d`Artagnan in the petting of the animals, lifting one of the kittens up to his face and kissing a black velvet nose making cooing noises at the mewling bundle of furr!.

"Oh my God!" Porthos whispered looking torn between amusment and shock!, the amusment growing as the silver tabby hopped out of the bed and padded across the floor to where Athos stood, sniffed his boot, and then pounced on it!  
"D`Artagnan!" Athos cried half lifting his boot as if to kick the kitten off it, but not having the heart to do so, and instead bent down to lift it up by it`s scruff instead "What.....?"  
"I found them!" d`Artagnan said proudly "Evie was in an ally!, Jasmine, Coal, and Amber were with her, all crying for warmth and hunger!".

"Um, Evie?, Jasmine, Coal, and Amber?" Porthos asked as Athos just groaned, and pinched the bridge of his nose ignoring the kitten the was squirming in his hand   
"The mother is called Evie!" d`Artagnan explained "And her kittens, are Jasmine" he pointed to the tabby that Athos held, "Coal", he pointed to the one Aramis was playing with, "And Amber!", he lifted the black and white kitten out of the nest and kissed it`s head affectionately, "Ar`nt they just the most beautiful things you`ve ever seen!?"  
"They`re beyond adorable!" Aramis cooed using a feather from his hat to tease Coal with, the kitten batting at it with his paws, and making squeaking meows!  
"This is beyond precious!" Porthos snorted, getting himself a seat, and frowning as Jasmine was dumped on his lap by Athos who crossed the room the glare down at Evie, who glowered back at him completely un-intimidated by the Musketeer!.

"D`Artagnan...." Athos began, sounding rather like an exasperated parent!, "Why did you think bringing......Evie, and her brood here was a good idea?"  
"Because we can give them a good home Athos!" d`Artagnan replied, as if it were obvious "And she needs a good home to raise her family in!"  
"She`s an ally cat!" Athos groaned raking a hand through his hair as he looked down at the cat and kittens  
"Now she`s our cat, and her kittens are ours too" d`Artagnan said turning to give Athos one of his puppy eyed, pouting expressions that could melt a heart of solid ice!, "Don`t you think they`re beautiful?" he asked sounding like a six year old boy!.

Of course Athos of helpless under the power of those eyes and sweet voice, he wilted and sagged down onto the floor beside d`Artagnan, giving in to him!  
"You`re cleaning up after them!" he grunted glaring as little Amber came over to inspect him and began to pat and play with the laces on his doublet, "You`re feeding them, and caring for them!"  
"Of course!" d`Artagnan declared his face shining with a bright smile and planted a huge kiss an Athos cheek "Thankyou so much!",  
Athos grunted once more shaking his head and looked down at the little kitten heaving a deep sigh, he use to be a respected Comte of great wealth and position!, a feared Musketeer with a deadly reputation!, now he was besotted with a boy almost young enough to be his Son, and housing stray cats!, life was just too cruel!.


	6. Chapter 6

Alright, so maybe the cats were cute.

Iritating, currious little bundles of fur that seemed to have a thing for climbing onto beds, burrowing under bed covers, and playing with bare feet in the middle of the night!, but they were still cute!.

Plus Athos did have to addmit that it was endearing to see d`Artagnan playing on the floor with the kittens under the watchful eye of Evie, who seemed rather content to let someone else deal with her very active brood.

She had also taken to sitting on the chaise beside Athos, glowering at him if he so much as dared to try and move her, while d`Artagnan sat on the floor entertaining the kittens with balls of yarn, and small light wooden mice, and birds which he would hold above their heads making them jump up to catch the object, or stand on their back legs reaching up with their tiny paws to bat at the toys, making mewling sounds and wagging their little tails so hard their whole backsides wobbled with them!.  
When d`Artagnan sent the small wooden toys rolling across the floor, the kittens would tear off after them, making clumsy pounces up them, and continue to bat the toys about the floor as if they were playing a game of football!, also when another of them got in the way they would break into a scrap which saw them batting at each others paws and noses, sometimes jumping on each other to roll over and over like a squeeking ball of fur!.

When their energy was finally exhausted, they collapsed with their mother, or with d`Artagnan.  
Athos favorite time, was when they snuggled with their favorite human.

Because when that happened d`Artagnan would pet and croon over them like a mother over a new born, making himself twice as adorable than usual as he stroked the small furry bodies, and chatted to them as if they could understand him!.

"You`ve got to addmit it was a good idea of mine to have them come live with us" he said to Athos as he sat by the fire with three small furry bodies laying on his lap contentedly purring to themselves and each other, Athos rose an eyebrow at d`Artagnan, lifting his wine to his lips acting as if answering such a question was far beneath him!,  
"Oh don`t give me that Comte de la Fere look!" d`Artagnan scoffed   
"A what look?", now Athos was truely confused, making d`Artagnan giggle at him   
"That snooty, I`m too good for the whole world look!" he explained "You stick your nose in the air, and lift your eyebrow, and curl your lip making yourself look like your king of the world!"  
"I do not!" Athos spluttered feeling his cheeks redden, an annoying habbit he had never been able to break when he was flattered or embaressed  
"Yes you do!" d`Artagnan said grinning wider "It`s kind of cute!"  
"Cute!", now Athos looked appauled!, he`d been called handsome, elegant, debonaire, but cute!!!!!  
"Almost as cute as Evie and her babies!", d`Artagnan lifted Coal up to his face and kiss the small black nose before bringing him close for a cuddle next to his heart which of course made Jasmine and Amber jealous requiring d`Artagnan to give them his attention too!  
"Cute" Athos muttered draining his cup, though if d`Artagnan thought him cute........., his eyes watched as d`Artagnan petted and loved the kittens, wickedly imagining those long fingers stroking through his hair the way they stroked through the soft warm fur, and those pouting lips kissing him the way they kissed the small little bodies, he could also easily imagine how d`Artagnans kisses and caresses could lead on into far more adventurous activities!.

Athos silently groaned as his mind flooded his consciousness with images of d`Artagnan sprawled across his bed, stripped naked, his flesh shining golden in the candle light, dark brown eyes gazing up at Athos with both nervousness and anticipation shining in them.

Athos could almost feel himself reaching out to stroke d`Artagnan`s cheek, and lean in for a slow gentle kiss, taking him time to make d`Artagnan fully relaxed and shivering with eagerness before they progressed further,  
"Athos?", the calling of his name snapped Athos out of his very pleasent fantacy, proberly just in time, if the growing tightness in his breeches was anything to go by!  
"Did`nt you hear me?" d`Artagnan asked sighing as if he were an exasperated parent   
"I`m sorry what?" Athos asked   
"The Queens visit!" d`Artagnan said though by the force of his voice it might aswell have been a shout!, "Her trip to Bourbourne les eaux!, I`ve got Madame de Garcia to come in a care for the cats while we`re away"  
"Oh, good!, thats good!" Athos said trying to look as if were not fighting an errection and had not been fantasizing about bedding his best friend!, he was also not surprised that d`Artagnan had been able to convince their elderly neighbour, the widow Madame to come and care for the cats.

The old lady had fondness for d`Artagnan, who had an equal liking for her, since she reminded him of his grandmother whom he had been very close to during his childhood, and he had taken to helping the old lady with her shoping, and checked on her every night to ensure she had everything she needed before he either went out or went to bed, further endearing himself in the old lady`s heart.  
Since she and her late husband had never been blessed with children, d`Artagnan had become something of a surrogate son/grandson for her, and she was constantly buying him pastrys and other treats, seeming detirmind in fattening d`Artagnan up!, and in telling Athos to "Take care of such a sweet caring boy!".

"What in the hell were you thinking about? d`Artagnan asked making the blood rush to Athos`s face reminding him of his sexual fantacy which he really needed to keep out of his head when d`Artagnan was in his presence ! , it was proberly fortunate for Athos that Evie chose that moment to hop down from her seat and begin her task of getting her kittens to the nest by the fire and start grooming them for sleep, what made the task that much more difficult was that she was constantly fighting to keep her currious little brood from squirming free to continue playing and exploring instead of being washed for bedtime!  
"It`ll be nice to get out of Paris for a while" d`Artagnan said getting to his feet and going to the table to get some more wine "Fresh country air, no bandits, thieves, enemies of the state"  
"Just a nice relaxing break in the sun hm?" Athos said smiling and accepting a new cup of the wine they were sharing   
"Amen to that!".

Bourbourne les eaux 

 

"Leave the birds alone!" Athos called to Aramis, as he sat with his back to a tree, his eyes closed, body pleasently tingling from being exerted during his and Porthos sparring match against d`Artagnan earlier in the day.

They had both been rough on the lad, teasing him about his inability to land a hit on either of them, and how shiny his uniform still was, declaring that needed to be messed up before he looked like a "real" musketeer!.

They had been at Bourbourne les eaux for the last week, as the Queen took the waters in the hope of boosting her fertility.  
At first Aramis had been singing praises about this place, how much he liked the peace, the relaxation, the open air, the sunlight, but that had apparently changed.

"I hate these birds and their constant tweet tweet!" he groused as he fought his way through the folliage   
"I thought this was paradise!" Athos said shooting an amused look to d`Artagnan who was breaking sticks to place in the fire and grinned back at Athos  
"That was three days ago!, now?, Im bored!" Aramis grumbled sounding like a petulant child! "I miss Paris, the noise, the excitment......." he cocked his gun and aimed at one of the birds "The danger!".

"Aramis!" Athos scolded as a shot rang out!  
"That was`nt me!" Aramis said looking at his comrads with fear in his eyes, it only took half a second for them all to be moving down the slope to where a body was laying on the ground a bleeding wound on their back, and they were wearing the white cloak that the queen had been wearing all week.

"Your majesty!" Porthos bellowed as fear sliced through all of them, however as they rolled the body over they saw to their relief, and guilt, that it was one of the womens ladies in waiting  
"Caroline!" came the queens voice, as she stepped out of the tent "She borrowed my robe!"  
"Get her under cover" Athos roared.

They hardly had a chance to get the Queen on the ground before the shooter fire again, however as soon as he had, Aramis and Athos tore off up the embankment after him, while d`Artagnan and Porthos took the Queen to the horses ready to get her out of her and back to Paris, a job that became much more difficult when Aramis and Athos returned with the knowledge that they were not against a single gunman, but a whole cavelry of men, well armed, and disiplined.

They rode hard and fast back towards Paris, pausing in a wood to rest the horses, and let the Queen get some rest before they began to ride again, taking advantage of the fact that they had at least for the time being, got a good enough lead on them to rest for a while, their only mistake being, they allowed the queen the cook!.

"Delicious your majesty!" Aramis declared after taking a bite of fish, deciding that giving a diplomatic veiw of the cooking was for the best!, even if the fish was all but beyond human consumption!  
"Its the first time I`ve ever cooked!" the Queen said, her madonna face light up with the compliment   
"Thats.....hard to believe!" Athos managed to say without grimancing about his mouthful while d`Artagnan discreatly deposited his fish behind him!  
"Would you like another!" the Queen asked, Athos looked like he had been offered a bullet to both knee caps!, "Thankyou" he said in a somewhat strained voice "I`m full", unsurprisingly none of her susequent offers for a second helping were to be taken upon!, however as the sound of hooves on the ground became clear to their ears, Athos ordered them to start riding again.

A stroke of luck crossed their path after they have covered several miles, or rather, they came across a convent built upon the mountain face, the perfect place to give the Queen sanctuary while the other rode on to Paris to raise the alarm and bring back help.

Athos and d`Artagnan were chosen to ride back to Paris, both being the swiftest on horse back out of all of them, while Porthos and Aramis would keep the Queen protected until they returned with reinforcements.

"Think Port and Mis will be able to hold the convent long enough?" d`Artagnan asked as he and Athos rose away, looking over his shoulder to the convent which was growing more and more distant,  
"They`ll be fine" Athos replied giving d`Artagnan a gentle smile of encouragment, he had full confidence in both Aramis and Porthos`s abilities, and in d`Artagnans, but, he also knew that d`Artagnan was young, and still needed to be reassured and encouraged more than Porthos and Aramis as he was still finding his feet as a newly commisioned Musketeer.

"We ride hard, don`t stop until we reach the garrison, we should make it back within a day, hopefully less" Athos said as they took an increasingly narrow road, with a couple of the bandits following them "Of course we could stop briefly to deal with them"  
"I like that plan" d`Artaganan said giving Athos a wolfish grin, and dismounting, switly the two of them hid in the dense buches, their horses hidden in the trees, and loaded their guns waiting for the assassins to ride by.

As they did both Musketeers sprang up and shot down two of them, making the other two give shouts of anger and turn back with weapons drawn, Athos already had his pistol loaded and shot down his second assailant before he got the chance to get close, but d`Artagnan appeared to be having more troubled reloading his own pistol and his assailant was geting closer and closer!, Athos felt his heart rising up in fear and his hand straying for his sword ready to take the man out if need be, but at the last moment d`Artagnan was ready and fired, killing the man just in time!.

"You need to learn to load quicker!" Athos said feeling his heart slowly returning to its normal rythem "That was a little to close for comfort!  
"Sorry about that, it won`t happen again!" d`Artagnan replied in a tone that sounded hurt, making Athos regret his worse choice, he had not wanted to sound like he was reprimanding d`Artagnan, just convey concern, something he meant to clarify but a tattoo on the hand on one of the bandits was brought to their attention, and the increasing need to get back to Paris had to take priority over anything else.


	7. Chapter 7

Riding into the garrison brought about a new nightmare for Athos and d`Artagnan.

The whole regiment had gone to Versaille with The King and his latest Guests!, it would take six or seven hours to get them back to Paris.

Three hours or more for a rider to reach the Chateau at Versaille, and then heavon knows how many miles to ride to find the bloody King and bring him back to Paris!.

After informing the Cardinal, who turned several shades whiter at the news, Treville went with d`Artagnan and Athos to the Money Lenders rooms.

It swiftly became clear that whom ever was behind this, was trying to clear their tracks since Athos found the Money Lender stuck to the door by his neck!,  
"Look through his account ledger" Treville said searching through the desk "There maybe some record of who hired the assassins".

While Athos and Treville began to go through the draws, and books on the desk d`Artagnan stood quite still, sniffing the air, "Can either of you smell jasmine?" he asked picking up the fragrant scent, like a Dog following a trail he went through to what had been the Money Lenders bed chamber, where the scent was stronger, frowning he felt the unmistakeable feelings of being watched.

His hand automatically slipped to wrap about his pistol, while on the other side of the door, Milady de Winter gripped her Italian Stilleto tighter ready to strike d`Artagnan down the moment he stepped into the room.

However at that moment, Treville called out to him, having found the account ledger naming Count Daniel Mellendorf as the man who had hired the assassins, as Treville was explaining about Gallegah and his men being more like Musketeers than common soldiers d`Artagnan caught sight of someone leaving the rooms and bolted after them, his pistol at the ready.

"What is it?" Athos said joining him in the court yard where d`Artagnan was kicking the ground in frustration   
"Someone was there, I caught her scent" d`Artagnan replied   
"Her?" Athos repeated, his mind instantly leaping to one conclusion, a Woman who had killed the Money Lender so expertly, had evaded them whilst they had been on the premises, there was only one women he knew of who was capable of such a feat,  
"We don`t have time to look for her now" Treville said going for his horse "The Queen is still in danger"  
"Come on" Athos said tapping d`Artagnan`s shoulder and nodding his head towards the horse, d`Artagnan pursed his lips holstering his gun, and heading to his horse which he mounted easily.

On the way to the palace Athos leant closer to d`Artagnan to speak to him quietly.

The scent of jasmine, a professional murderer who was a woman, it all seemed to point in one direction, however there was one things that Athos did`nt understand, and that was why d`Artagnan had reacted like that to the scent of jasmine at all.

"Why did you think that someone might have been in the money lenders rooms?" he asked, keeping his voice neautral even as his knuckles turned white inside his gloves as he clenched his fists  
"The smell of Jasmine" d`Artagnan replied without hesitation "The first night I arrived in Paris I met a woman who was doused in the damn stuff, she seduced me, and set me up for the Murder of her compagion!", he gave Athos devilish grin, expecting to get the costomary risen eyebrow back, however Athos looked alarmed, perhaps even a little sick?.

"`thos?" d`Artagnan asked frowning   
"Have........" Athos cleared his throat, swallowing hard "have you seen this woman since?" he asked struggling to control the swirling nausea in his belly, and the knife like stab of pain in his heart,  
"I......yeah twice" d`Artagnan said "The night I was running from the Red Guards, she killed them!, offered me a chance to work for her Patron, whoever that is!, and she leant me the money for the competition to be the Musketeer Champion" he screwed his nose up in self recrimination "i still need to pay her back actually, but I`ve not idea where she is or how to find her"  
"Can you describe her?" Athos whispered feeling his heart clenching, as if a fist had been wrapped around it and was crushing it!  
"Tall, stricking, dark wavy hair, and green eyes" d`Artagnan replied, his concern for Athos growing as the man paled even more.

As they stopped outside the Louve Chappel, letting Treville go and speak to the Cardinal and tell him the news, d`Artagnan reached over and placed a hand on Athos shoulder   
"Whats wrong?, d`you know this woman?" he asked innocently.

Know this woman?, Athos could have laughed at the words were it not so tragic.

Turning his head he gave d`Artagnan a cold glower, pulling back his top lip in a snarl   
"I know her, she is My Wife".

D`Artagnan`s reaction was instant.

Any doubts as to the Lad loyalty that Athos had festering in his heart were instantly vanquished, as the Gascon all but fell from his horse, took two staggering steps before falling to his knees and vomiting on the ground!, his body shaking so violently that one would think him struck with the plague!.

Cursing under his breath Athos got down from his horse going over to d`Artagnan, and almost jumping out of skin as the lad drew his sword!.

However, instead of making a move to defend himself, or attack Athos, he instead took the sword by it`s blade and offered the handle to Athos   
"Just be quick" he whispered, his voice horse but head held high even as he shook with fear   
"Quick?" Athos repeated unable to fathom what the hell d`Artagnan was going on about   
"Just make it quick" d`Artagnan said "One stroke through the heart, or slit my throat!, either way.....or would you preffer the pistol?!!!, if so, I`d like a head shot! or at least my chest!!!!".

Athos`s mouth dropped open as he realised what d`Artagnan meant, the Boy was offering his life in payment for dishonouring Athos by bedding his wife!  
"Jesus Christ!" Athos cursed bending down and taking d`Artagnan by the shoulders "Off your knees you silly sod!" he sighed "I don`t want your life, you do not owe me anything"  
"But......"  
"Did you know who she was when you lay with her?" Athos asked raising an eyebrow at d`Artagnan who blushed and shook his head   
"I did`nt even know her name!" he addmitted "Though I later found out that she calls herself Milady de Winter"  
"Milady de Winter" Athos said nodding his head "I knew her as Anne de Bruiel, though she had been known as Charlotte Backson, and she had been calling herself Madame de Lachappel!"  
"Madame..........the woman who testified against Ninon?"   
"Indeed" Athos said as d`Artagnan shook his head, hardly able to believe this, that the woman whom he had bedded once was in fact Athos`s Murderous wife!.  
Athos glanced up and saw Treville coming back to them, "We`ll speak more on this later" he said patting d`Artagnan`s shoulder "We have to save the Queen first"  
"Right" d`Artagnan whispered replacing his sword in it`s scabbard "Athos I....."  
"Do not appologise" Athos ordered firmly "You have nothing to appologise for, although if you ever try to throw away your life like that again I will kick your skinny backside all the way around the garrison twice!".

 

Convent

 

Night had fallen, outside Gallegah`s men were building something if the sound of hammering was anything to go by.

Porthos and Aramis had managed to hold the convent, with the Nuns help, and beat Gallegah`s men back, but at a high cost.

Sister Helene was dead.  
Sister Helene, Aramis had known her as Isobelle, the woman he had been going to wed at sixteen, the woman who had been expecting his baby and had lost it.

For fifteen years he had believed that Isobelles Father had taken her away, fifteen years he had convinced himself that he and Isobelle had been robbed of their life together, that she had been as in love with him, as he had been with her.

Now he knew the truth, that Isobelle had asked her Father to take her to a convent, had deserted Aramis, escaping his poisonous love.

Outside the cell where the Queen was resting, Aramis sat with his head in his hands, wondering why he was so very hateful?, what it was that made the women he loved turn from him?, he did not beat them, abuse them, he never had nore ever would force a woman against her will, he was handsome, and liked to think he was skilled in bed!, why did Women seem to hate him?.

"Mis?"

His nic-name being softly spoken had Aramis looking up to see Porthos standing over him, looking worried "Whats goin` on?" the large Musketeer asked crouching down before his lover and taking his hands into his own, which he raised to his lips and kissed his knuckles "Whats made you so upset mon petit?".

At any other time Aramis might have made up some excuse, played things off with a smile and joke, but right now he felt too wretched to do either.

Giving Porthos a pressed lipped smile he sighed deeply, "Sister Helene, she was Isobelle, my betrothed"  
"Your....." Porthos`s eyes widdened and his forehead creased in sympathy, he knew of Aramis`s lost baby, and broken engagement that had eventually led him to becoming a soldier and then a Musketeer, "Oh Mis" he reached out cupping Aramis`s cheek, his thumb wiping a tear that trailed from Aramis`s shining chocolate eyes   
"She left on her own" he half snorted half sobbed "She became a Nun because she wanted to, because she wanted to escape me!, my toxic love!"  
"No Aramis!, thats not true!" Porthos cried "You are not toxic!, you are perfect, kind, loving, honourable, if she could`nt see that then she was a fool"  
"No, no she was`nt" Aramis whispered getting to his feet and pushing past Porthos who rose too, "Isobelle was right to leave me, she knew what I was even then, a pleasure seeking slut!, she knew I`d betray her and whore with men and women!, she knew!, and she was right to escape me!".

"Bollocks!" Porthos exclaimed marching over and grabbing Aramis by the arms and shaking him "You listen and you listen good Rene de Herblay!" he said scowling at Aramis "You are the kindest, most generous, loyal, and loving man I have ever known!, you accepted me without hesitation, opened your heart to me, and showed me more pleasure and love than I ever thought possible", reaching up with a large calloused hand, Porthos stroked Aramis`s cheek "I love you, and if anyone thinks less of you than the perfection you are, then they are blind, deaf, and demented!, because no finer man exists in this world!".

Aramis doubted he had ever felt so moved in his life, as he did by Porthos words, looking into the larger mans honnest eyes he smiled, leaning into Porthos`s touch   
"You`re wrong" he breathed "I know of a finer man, I`m looking at him right now", Porthos gave a breathy chuckle and pulled Aramis into an embrace, kissing him gently.

Aramis all but fell into the embrace, the stress of the day, the greif, and now Porthos`s pure love for him, all making him put aside any thoughts of where they were, or what they were doing, and apparently Porthos was much the same, as he put up no resistance to Aramis`s hands undoing his breeches,   
"Oil?" he whispered hotly into Aramis`s ear, his own hands hurriedly undoing Aramis`s doublet and untucking his shirt  
"Spit will have to do" Aramis panted, his cock already hard and leaking, biting his lip he wrapped a hand about Porthos half hard length and stroked with well practised moves making Porthos groan and swell into full arousal in moments  
"God Mis!, what you do to me!" he growled surging forward and capturing Aramis`s mouth in a savage kiss!.

With un-coordinated moves the two Musketeers staggered back into the wall, Porthos shrugging off his heavy doublet, and helping Aramis squirm out of his breeches, boots and under pants.  
In a single fluid move Porthos had Aramis lifted up against the wall and pressed him them, holding his steady while he spat onto his hand and prepared Aramis`s hot tight body for his cock,   
"Jesus Porthos!" Aramis panted, his breath hitching as those powerful fingers worked him and teased him "Ah, fuck!, Porthos!, for the love of God!"  
"Hush pet!" Porthos chuckled "We`re in Gods house!"  
"I don`t care if we`re in the Vatican it`self! just get your Cock in me right now!" Aramis cursed rubbing his trapped cock Agaist Porthos`s firm torso and gasping as Porthos withdrew his fingers to line his cock up, using his precum to lube himself   
"Get ready Love" he warned   
"I`m ready I`m fucking ready!", laughing again at Aramis`s words Porthos thrust inside him, making Aramis give a strangled cry of pleasure and grip his long legs about him pulling him closer and clenching down with his inner muscles ready to milk everything he could from Porthos`s cock!.

Keeping one hand braced against the wall, Porthos had the other wrapped about Aramis, and began to move, thrusting in and out of Aramis`s eager and deliciously responsive body, each thrust being met with a firm buck of Aramis`s hips, his face pressed into the smooth plane of Aramis`s chest as long fingers tugged at his tight black curls, Aramis panted, swore, and moaned as lewdly as a whore in a brothel, rubbing his cock between him and Porthos stimulating his flesh on the outside as Porthos took care of his insides!.

Closing his eyes tight, Aramis held his breath and bit down on his bottom lip, to stiffle his cry as he came between himself and Porthos, his shivering body and vibrating clenching muscles bringing Porthos to orgasem moments later, the larger man stiffling his own cries into Aramis`s chest and resting his head there panting and breathing in the familiar scent of his lovers body.

Behind the wall, where the two men had just made love, Queen Anne smiled, a little saddly and wistfully, at what the two men had, which she did not, and most likely would never have, true love.


	8. Chapter 8

Milady cursed, throwing her red satin purse across the parlour as she stalked across the room.  
Her anger coming off her in waves.

Her face was lined and creased with frustration and not a small amount of fear.

Of all the ill fortunes!, How could Gallegah have botched the job so much?!.

First mislaying the promisary note, then failing completely to kill the Queen!, for heavon sakes there had only been two Musketeers and a hand full of bloody Nuns protecting the Spanish Cow!, how hard was it to kill them?.

Milady paced the parlour looking like a Lioness pacing a cage!. 

Her hands shook slightly, and reached for her choker, tracing the scar beneath as if she could feel the noose about her throat choking her to death!.

For the first time in her five years of service to The Cardinal, she had found herself actually afraid of him!.  
Never before had his anger been inflicted upon her, nore his malice, which she had now seen aimed right at her.

She knew well that she would not be protected by the Cardinal, who was always more concerned with his own well being, and safety than that of his operatives.  
As good an assassin as she was, she knew herself to be replacable, and if the truth of the plot were uncovered, then it would not be long before her head was upon the chopping block, most likly at the Cardinals orders as he twisted fact and lies to get himself out of the shit he was all but drowning in!.

"Something has to be done" she whispered tugging hard on her choker as she gazed into the gold and pearl edged mirror hanging above the fire place, looking at her pale frightened face, and hating the fear in her snake like green eyes.

But more hating the lines that were forming under and beside her eyes, and on her forehead.  
She was not yet old, though she was past thirty, and was starting to look it.

If she fell from grace with The Cardinal, she would not be able to rely on her looks forever, while she might remain a handsome woman, youth was not on her side, and once the flush of youth faded, her fortunes could not be rebuilt by her looks alone.

A solid plan was needed in order to save herself from utter ruin, a plan that would leave the Musketeers so devestated that all thoughts of the plot against The Queen would be driven from their minds.

In short it was time for d`Artagnan to die.

 

Rue de Ferou

 

Athos tipped more wine into the four cups on the table, bringing them over to Aramis, Porthos, and d`Artagnan, and taking care not to step on Evie as she made a beeline for the remaining beef that d`Artagnan had put out for her and the kittens.

"I still can`t bloody believe it" Porthos said shaking his head as he took his cup and drank deep, "You wife!"  
"The cardinals agent" Aramis snorted pushing away his own wine as if it were sour to him "You are sure it`s her?" he asked looking up at Athos, while absent mindedly stroking Coal`s head as the black kitten snuggled on his lap kneeding the soft leather of his breeches with his front paws.

"I am" Athos replied resting one elbow on the table and using his hand to prop his head up while his other hand played with the locket about his neck, his weight stone, his ball and chain.

"You slept with `er?" Porthos said directing his comment to d`Artagnan who was playing with Amber and Jasmine on the floor, and who`s face turned scarlet than flour white   
"Idid`ntknowwhoshewasatthetime!" he mumbled in one continuous breath!, ducking his head and focusing on playing with Amber all the more.

"Let him be Porthos!" Athos snapped irritably "Have you never done something in the heat of the moment and then regreted your action in the cold light of day?", his risen eyebrow and pointed gaze made Porthos wince and bow his head in shame.

"Sorry lad" he mumbled "I never meant you were at fault or to blame!"  
"Ar`nt I?" d`Artagnan asked, looking up with his dark eyes filled with shame "I knew her to be a murderer, I saw her kill right in front of me for God sake!, but I did nothing, and acted not at all!, does that not make me guilty?".

The genuine self loathing in d`Artagnan`s voice tore at Athos`s heart, he had thought they had put this behind them when he had scolded d`Artagnan for offering him his life back at The Louvre.

"You can`t blame yourself for her actions d`Art" Aramis said reaching out and placing a hand on d`Artagnan`s shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze "You did not kill those men, she did, and you`ve said yourself you did not even know her name!, so what could you have said to any authority?, that a strange woman whom you`d bedded once was a deranged murderer?"  
Aramis himself snorted at the notion shaking his head at how rediculas the story sounded even though it were true.

"You`d have like as not been taken up by the magistrate yourself and charged with the murders!" he said his mouth becoming puckered and pouting with bitterness "They`d have simply been happy to blame the deaths on someone, guilty or not!", and that was the sad truth of it, the magistrates preffered to just have a scapegoat to blame for crimes, a quick hanging, and things were taken care of, so they had little work to do, and made themselves look good in the process.

Christ knows they had seen that well enough during the farce that had been Porthos`s trial, the Judge being nothing but a pompous old biggot, keen to blame anyone for the death of Jean de Mauvoisin, be they guilty or not.

Rising from his slump against the table, Athos crossed the room to kneel beside d`Artagnan tickling Jasmines head as she sniffed curiously at his hand   
"Please stop blaming yourself for anything she has done" he said placing his hand on d`Artagnan`s back, feeling the delicious warmth of d`Artagnan`s skin under his thin shirt,  
"I do not blame you, and I am going to need your help if we are to bring her down".

d`Artagnan twisted his head looking back at Athos, his head cocked slightly to the side, looking almost as if he were offering Athos a kiss, and if the heat rising in Athos`s cheeks were anything to go by, he was wishing it to be so!  
"You know you have my complete support in anything `Thos" he said "I`m yours always!".

Porthos, who had been taking a drink at that moment, choked comically at the words!, while Aramis snorted into Coals fur,   
"What?" d`Artagnan asked bewildered by his friends antics  
"Ignore them, they`re brain defective!" Athos said shooting his friends scolding looks which as always were totally ignored!, God sake!, he got more respect from his bloody horse than anyone else!.

"Well!" Aramis said taking up his wine "Putting aside d`Artagnan`s decloration of servitude to Athos for the time being!", he winked as d`Artagnan made a squark of protest, "How exactly are we to bring down this evil harpy of a wife that has been haunting our dear romantic Athos!!!!?".


	9. Chapter 9

"I have a plan".

 

Milady gave one of her, not quite a smile, but more than just a twich of the lips, looks at Constance, who was sat, or perched rather, on the edge of an elegant chaise in Milady`s parlour.

The pretty, if deranged red head looked at her conspirator, giving her, her undevided attention.

Slowly Milady sashayed across the room, her silver striped black skirts trailing behind as she moved, the candle and fire light picking up the glints on the silver thread making her gown sparkle, while the shadows cast hollows on her angular face, giving her an eirey dangerous appearance, which was oh so fitting to the dark, seductive, murderess that she was.

Seating herself in a chair across from Constance, Milady smoothed her hands over her skirts and smiled at Constance, a smile that might have been friendly on anyone elses face, but on her face it seemed threatening, and Constance felt her belly flip with nerves.

"You have a plan?" she asked, clearing her throat and shifting uncomfortably, not overly liking being under the too peircing gaze of Milady de Winter.

"Indeed" Milady said, "My plan is to have you kidnapped!".

Constance`s eyes widdened, her rose bud mouth dropping open in shock, though not a sound escaped from her frozen throat.  
Tiny pin pricks of fear made their way up her spine as if a spider was crawling over her flesh!.

Was this it?, was Milady going to have her eliminated?.  
Constance`s eyes darted left and right, seeking out possible exits, and potential foot pads hiding in the shadows of the parlour about to grab her!.

"Relax my dear!" Milady laughed leaning back in the chair "It will not be a real kidnapping, it is only to make d`Artagnan believe that you have been kidnapped", the relief that flooded Constance brought more laughter to Milady,  
"Really, you should know by now that you are a Partner in this, I have no intentions of disposing of you", a lie, but Milady could lie very easily, and very convincingly, and it was clear what Constance had been worried about, so it was all the more easy to make a lie to reasure her, besides, Milady was not planing to kill her, not yet at least, no, that would come later.

"So, you`ll have my kidnap faked for d`Artagnan`s benefit?"  
"Yes" Milady said "I`ll make use of some old "Friends" of mine, to perform the kidnap, they`ll break into your home, beat your husband, kill him too if you wish?, and scare your maids, send them running to the Musketeers for help once you have been bound, gagged and carried of to parts unknown"  
"How will d`Artagnan know where to find me?" Constance asked, for the moment skipping the thought of having Jacques murdered, though storing it in the back of her mind for later.

If he were to die, she would inherit everything, his house, his name, and she would have her freedom.

Yes, definately something to think about later.

"An associate of one of my "friends", will alert d`Artagnan to your wearabouts, she will appear to him as a street girl, an urchin, and he will follow her in the hopes of saving you, however, it will not be you that will need saving, it`ll be him".  
Milady gave Constance another smile, "What d`you think?, she asked   
"Excelent" Constance said nodding her head "Brilliant, we should do it".

 

Musketeers Garrison

 

D`Artagnan hit the ground and rolled straight over and back up onto his feet, twisting round and bringing his sword up blocking Athos`s attack, forcing his mentor to change tactics, and change his stance to keep from being disarmed.

"You`re learning" he said approvingly keeping his sword forward and aiming towards d`Artagnan who`s own rapier tapped against his   
"I`ll get you yet Old man!" he declared tilting his chin up as he always did when he felt like showing off!   
"And I`ll have you over my knee and tan your hide whelp!" Athos shot back pulling back his sword   
"Bring it on!" d`Artagnan jeered, his eyes sparkling with enjoyment, Athos loved to see him like this, so alive!, so open, and beautiful!.

Above the two sparring Musketeers on Treville`s balconey, Aramis and Porthos watched them, nestled against each other, their holding hands hidden under their cloaks,   
"How much longer d`you think it`ll take for them to get it together?" Porthos asked as they watched them sparring, saw how d`Artagnan was improving, not falling for Athos`s feinting, and making the older man have to work harder to keep up with him, and not be beaten.

"Proberly longer than it`ll take for d`Art to beat him!" Aramis snorted squeezing Porthos`s hand "He`ll have bested Athos by the end of the season, I garentee it"  
"Nah!, Whelps not that good!" Porthos huffed, though his eyes narrowed as he watched an impressive low swipe of his feet that only narrowly missed Athos`s shins and would have swept him off his feet had he been caught!,  
"You were saying?" Aramis smirked getting a dirty look from his lover   
"Alright Ten Livre says d`Art won`t best Athos for another six months!" Porthos said "But Athos will finally stop pining and take the Whelp to bed within the month!".

Aramis rose his eye brows, looking at his lover with an incredulas expression on his handsome face,   
"First off" he said clearing his throat for emphasis "You do not have Ten Livre to gamble!, and secondly, d`Artagnan will have Athos bested in two months!, but it`ll take Athos at least another six to work up the courage to even peck the pup on the cheek!".

Porthos rose an eyebrow in return and nodded his head unhooking his hand from Aramis to hold it out, "You`ve got yourself a deal!" he declared, smirking Aramis shook his hand looking forward to the Ten Livre he was sure to soon earn.

However at this point the two men were distracted by one of the Bonacieux`s house maids running into the garrison, her face streaked with tears, and body shaking in obvious agitation.

"Help!, please help!, Madame Bonacieux`s been kidnapped, and the Master Killed!".


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it`s been a while, I`m having a personal crisis, and I`m in love with Blessed Are Ye which is my baby at present, but I promise none of my other fics will be left unfinished indefinately nore enter WIP land.
> 
> Trigger warnings for graphic descriptions of violence and injury

D`Artagnan grimanced at the sight of Bonacieux`s body.

It was not the first dead body he had seen, nore would it be the last, but he was not yet so hardened to the sight of blood and a corpse that it did`nt make him queesy.

Besides, Bonacieux was not a pretty sight.

He had not just been killed, but butchered.

His head had been completely caved in on the left side, the bones smashed inward like a soft boiled egg!.  
The left side of his face was completely destroyed!, the bones utterly shattered and crushed from the multipul blows of a baton or sword hilt.

However that was not all that had been inflicted upon the draper.

Whomever had done this, had also disemboweled him!.

His abdomen had been sliced open with four deep sword thrusts and lascerations, spilling his intestines out onto the floor in a river of blood that also splattered over the walls and ceiling, leaving the room looking like an butchers shop!.

"Deus Meo Jesu Christie!" Aramis whispered, crossing himself at the sight of Bonacieux  
"Yer can say that `gain" Porthos grunted, grimancing at the revolting sight and shaking his head in disgust.

"Are you alright?" Athos asked looking at a pale d`Artagnan who swallowed hard  
"Who would do something like this?" the young Gascon whispered, his eyes fixed on the mutilated corpse unable to look away,  
"Someone who`s extreamly twisted and sick" Aramis replied nodding at Porthos "Lets get him moved onto the wagon, and taken to the morgue".

Porthos curled back his top lip in complete disgust but got down to take Bonacieux`s ankles while Aramis took his shoulders.  
In unison they lifted him only to have his intestines which were glistening on his belly like jellied eels, slide down to drop onto the floor!.

"Oh Christ!" Porthos groaned looking away and fighting the urge to vomit, both Athos and Aramis doing the same, while d`Artagnan clamped a hand over his mouth and ran from the room, heading out of the house to the ally at the side to vomit up everything in his stomach!.

"One of you, scoop that lot up and shove it back inside him will you!?" Aramis asked breathing through his mouth while his eyes watered with the effort it took not to vomit  
"You shove it back inside!" Porthos shot back looking afronted, Aramis gave him an incredulas look which lead to them both turning and smiling at Athos who glowered at them.

"I hate the pair of you!" the former Comte grumbled.

Holding his breath, Athos grabbed the blood splattered table cloth and got down onto his knees, laying the cloth over the guts, and using it to pick them up, forcing them back onto Bonacieux`s abdomen and tieing the clothe about him   
"That should keep all his bits safely inside!" he declared   
"Lets get `im on the wagon then" Porthos grunted "Before he starts t`smell!".

Outside Porthos and Aramis loaded Treville`s body onto the wagon covering it with a blanket, and sending the driver off to the morgue.

D`Artagnan was just returning from the well, where he had been cleaning his mouth out, and settling his stomach   
"So.....leads?, what have we got?" he asked a little embaressed by his weakness, though none of the inseparables called him on it.

"Well someone mast have seen something" Aramis said taking off his hat and scratching at his head and hair, a frequent habit of his when he was stressed "Whoever did this got covered in blood, they would have been noticed walking aound like that"  
"So we question everyone in the vicinity" Athos stated "I`d say start with the maids, but I doubt either are capable of talking right now".

Both maids had been taken to the garrison physician to be treated for shock, and neither were likely to be able to talk any time soon.

The Musketeers best hopes of finding out who had taken Constance, was to question the neighbours, and street vendors, to learn what they had seen and go on from there.

 

 

A few blocks away, in an abandoned wear house in the Rue de Marsen, Constance stripped out of her blood soaked gown, eager to strip herself of the gore covering her body.

She had not believed how easy it would be to kill someone!, nore how much she would enjoy doing it!.

Once she had stuck the sword, Milady had given her into Bonacieux`s gut, she had found she could not stop from repeating the act, found herself laughing as the blood had poured out over his hands, sprayed up into her face and splattered over her clothes!.

When Bonacieux had fallen to the ground, blood streaming from his mouth, gargling and chocking as he tried to breath, Constance had found herself turning the sword round, and began to beat the hilt down onto her husbands head letting out a stream of manic laughter as her Husbands face shattered under her blows!.

She had not stopped beating on him until Milady`s bandits had broken in, and pretended to kidnapp her.

For the maids benefit she had put on a good show of screaming and squirming in the hold, as she was carried out and placed on a horse her "Kidnapper" getting on behind her and urging the horse to carry them away, his two friends flanking his sides.

"You appear to have enjoyed yourself" Milady said raising an eyebrow and smiling slightly as she regarded the bloody Constance, making use of a ewer of water wash herself .

"I never knew!" Constance laughed looking at Milady with shining deranged eyes "It was so........wonderful!, I feel free!, and excited!, it was brilliant!" she let out a manic laugh seeming completely untroubled by her nudity before the bandits, as she exaulted herself, spreading her arms wide and gazing at the roof above her  
"Now I am Free!" she breathed a beaming almost serene smile on her face "Everything is going my way, now d`Artagnan will be mine!".

Sarazin grunted and nodded with his head at Milady, beckoning her over to him, the two of them walking a little way away and ignoring the joyfull song that Constance was singing as she danced about the filthy wearhouse, dressing herself into a fresh Chemise, petticoat, skirts, and corset.

"She knows we`re gonna kill the boy right?" Sarazin asked rubbing a scar on his temple as he regarded the deranged womans pracing about  
"She dos`nt know anything" Milady said dismissivly "Reality or fantacy", she turned back to Sarazin with a sigh and a shrug of her shoulders   
"It matters not, kill the boy, and her too if needs be, either way it dos`nt matter, once d`Artagnan is dead I`ll have no further use for her".

Pulling her hood up over her head Milady turned on her heel walking to the stairs and left the wear house, a dangerous and pleased smile on her face knowing that her plans were coming together.

"Selene!" Sarazin called, a petit pretty girl slowly got to her unsteady feet, a bottle of wine clutched in her hands as she made her way over to him.  
Rolling his eyes Sarazin took the sine from her and gripped her by her chin "You know what t`do right?" he asked trying to get the drunken slattern to focus her gaze, without success   
"You go to the Musketeer d`Artagnan, and tell him you saw Madame Bonacieux`s kidnap and where she was taken, and bring him here"  
"Right" Selene slurred tiredly and made a moan of protest as Sarazin held the wine out of her reach and instead shoved her towards the door so she could go and do what was required of her before going about her usual activities of pleasuring Sarazin and drinking herself into a stupor!.


	11. Chapter 11

Athos stared at the blood on his hands.

Hands that were shaking.

Hands that were blurring for the tears filling his eyes.

He hated the sight of the blood, he wanted it gone, wanted to go and wash the staining off his hands, pick it out from where it was collected under his finger nails, scrub it from where it had dried on his skin.

But he could`nt do that.

He could`nt leave.

For if he left, for even a moment then...............then d`Artagnan might.....he might.......

Athos clamped his teeth onto his bloody fist, silencing the sob that wanted to escape his throat.  
Digging his teeth into his flesh he turned his gaze to the wooden door, behind which, on a cot bed, d`Artagnan lay, fighting for his life.

Dropping his fist Athos stumbled back into the oposite wall, sinking down to the floor, his hands on his knees, silent sobs shaking his body.

How had it come to this?.

How could he have failed d`Artagnan so completely and spectacularly?.

He knew that he would never forget the sight of d`Artagnan laying on the ground in a congealing pool of his own blood, his arms and legs splayed by his side, ragged breaths shaking his body as he struggled to air into his lungs, choking on his own blood.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Athos dipped his head towards his knees, pulling them towards his chest and resting his forehead upon them, his hands running into his unruly hair, which he pulled on hard.

He could`nt loose d`Artagnan, he would not survive the loss of the boy he had grown to love.

If d`Artagnan died, than Athos knew he would not be long for the world himself, be it by his own hand, the bottle, or another mans sword, he would follow d`Artagnan to the grave, and if he was lucky, if God had any mercy on his poor soul, then he would be reunited with d`Artagnan in death.

 

Athos looked up as Porthos came along, the large Musketeer giving him a brief smile that was nothing more than a thin spread of his lips   
"Any news?" he asked glancing towards the door   
"Nothing" Athos whispered swiping at his cheeks and taking a deep breath to steady his breathing.

He smiled a little in gratitude as Porthos dropped down beside him, slapping an arm about his shoulders, making no comment on the tears, and just offering his support instead.

The two sat in silence, mearly supporting the other, and taking comfort in return until Aramis opened the door to d`Artagnan`s room, and stepped out wiping his hands on a cloth.

"Well?" Porthos asked as he and Athos got to their feet.

Aramis let out a sigh, his gaze on the floor, avoiding looking at his friends faces and bit at his bottom lip.

"Aramis!" Athos whispered finally making the man look up, and felt his heart clench in fear at the tears in soulful brown eyes   
"No" he whispered "Tell me he`s not dead".

 

Several hours earlier

 

The four Musketeers had split up, so they could cover more distance, and talk to more people, and with any luck get a lead on who had taken Constance, and why.

Constance was not from a wealthy or connected family.

Her husband was a draper!, and a poor one at that!.

Even if he had not been so brutally slain, he would not have been able to meet a ransom demand.

It made absalutely no sense that Constance had been abducted, she was of no monetary value, nore knew any vital secrets that might warrent her kidnapping.

The neighbours of the Bonacieux`s knew of nothing, and had only heard the commontion and seen masked men carrying Constance from the property, they had no idea who they were or why they would have attacked the Bonacieuxs.

The merchents in the area were no better, nore were the men and women who had been passing by when the incident had taken place.

Nobody seemed to know a thing.

In fact most had been mysteriously struck blind and deaf when the attack had occured!, able to see and hear nothing!. 

D`Artagnan did not have enough money to bribe people to talk, nore could he threaten them into talking, since the feared the abducters more than he.

He was starting to loose hope when a street girl of perhaps sixteen or eighteen came running over to him   
"You the Musketeer d`Artagon!?" she asked breathlessly.

d`Artagnan winced at the mispronounciation of his name but nodded none the less,  
"Come with me then!" she said grabbing his hand into her dirty palm "I know where Madame Bonacieux is being held!".

 

D`Artagnan allowed the girl to drag him through the streets, leading him from the populated areas of Paris, in the run hovels, that respectable Men and Women avoided and tried to ignore the existance of.

"Where is she?" d`Artagnan asked stumbling as the girl half pulled him down stone steps towards a derelict building   
"In here!" she said "They have her in here".

d`Artagnan pulled his hand free from the girls to draw his pistol, and grabbed her shoulder pushing her behind himself   
"Let me go first" he whispered to her "Stay outside, if I`m not back in five minutes find The Musketeer Athos and tell him what happened".

Licking his lips, d`Artagnan braced himself for a fight as he slowly opened the door to the cellar.

He aimed his pistol inside first his eyes searching the darkness from enemies, however it was not an enemy from in front of him that he should have worried about, but the Girl behind him, as she suddenly ran forward and pushed him head first down the stairs to land in a crumpled heap on the floor below.

His pistol rolled across the floor, as his arm hit the ground and broke wrenching a pained cry from d`Artagnan`s lips.  
His head spun as it thumped painfully into the stone floor, both his knees throbbing as they impacted the stairs and made his legs go numb for a few moments.

d`Artagnan did`nt have a chance to try and move, for within moments Sarazin`s men where on him, dragging him to his feet and hauling him deeper into the cellar.

D`Artagnan let out a pained cry as his broken arm was twisted behind his back and bound with his left arm, the broken bone being forced through the skin by the twisting!.

As his eyes cleared and grew use to the darkness, lit only by torches, d`Artagnan saw to his horror that Milady was standing along side Constance, who looked in perfect health, was in fact smiling as if she were terribly pleased by all this.

"Constance?" he whispered his face creasing into a confused frown "What?.........", he did not get to say anymore as a fist smashed into his face splitting his lips and breaking his nose!.

What followed was a rain of fists and boots, beating down on d`Artagnan, knocking him off his feet, to fall onto the floor, where he tried to curl up in a ball to protect himself, protect his abdomen from the booted feet that was kicking his body, and the fists that were continuing to beat him.

Blood was streaming down his face, his ribs cracking and snapping under the torment, forcing the air from his lungs, his head, already concussed was spinning once more, dizziness was asailing him, darkness threatening on the edges of his mind, but just as he thought he was to granted a reprieve into the bliss of unconsciousness, d`Artagnan`s pain became a thousand times worse!.

Having tired of simply kicking and punching him, d`Artagnan`s attackers moved on.

Grabbing his bound arms, they brutally pulled on them, yanking them above his head from their position behind his body!.

D`Artagnan let out an agonised howl of pain as his shoulders were painfully dislocated, his broken arm further damaged as he was dragged across the room to hung by his arms from a hook in the ceiling.

"Yer`ll enjoy this!" Sarazin said chuckling as he tossed a mace back and forth in his hands throwing a grin to Constance and a bored looked Milady  
"Just get on with it" Milady said "I have better things to be doing after all!".

D`Artagnan`s ribs shattered as Sarazin beat the mace into his torso and back, the spikes gauging his flesh as the heavy metal weapon broke his bones, over and over Sarazin brough the mace down on him until d`Artagnan was certain his lungs had been cut to ribbons, and his ribs turned to powder!.  
He could`nt breath for the pain in his lungs, did`nt know if the blood spraying from his lips was from his lost teeth, split lips, or shredded lungs!.

He did not think the pain could possibly become any worse, until Sarazin had his minons pull his legs out before him and hold them in place, for a brief moment d`Artagnan`s eyes went wide as he saw Sarazin raise the mace above his head preparing to strike!.

"No!" d`Artagnan whispered watching in paralized horror as the mace came down onto his legs!.

The scream he let out hurt his own ears as both his legs were brutally broken, vomit spewed from his mouth down his torso to mix with the blood covering his body as d`Artagnan tried to breath, tried to keep from going mad for the pain!.

His legs were dropped back on the floor, sending another wave of pain through his body, almost making d`Artagnan pass out, which at present he would have found a blessing!, but instead he was simply left to swing by his throbbing arms.

Through his swollen eyes he could see Constance looking upset, saying something to Milady, that he was not able to hear for the rushing blood in his ears, dimly he saw Milady strike Constance about the face shouting at her and turning to snap at Sarazin, who nodded, taking up his pistol and cocking it.

D`Artagnan felt his heart slow, matching the paces that Sarazin took, walking over to stand before him and raise his arm, aiming the pistol at him.

Tears pricked at the corners of d`Artagnan`s eyes, breath gasping from his bloody swollen lips "Athos" he whispered closing his eyes as the gun was fired!.

 

With a scream Constance ran forward, pushing Sarazin to the ground, making him miss make the shot, instead of the bullet hitting d`Artagnan`s head, it skimmed his throat, tearing open his flesh in a spray of blood that continued to pour from the wound!.

"Oh God!, Oh God, d`Artagnan!" Constance cried pushing herself to her feet and running to him, grabbing him about the chest and pressing her hand over his throat   
"I`m sorry, I love you!, I`m sorry!" she wept burrying his face into d`Artagnan`s vomit and blood soaked chest.

"Oh for the love of God!" Milady sighed in disgust looking to Sarazin "Leave, he`ll bleed to death anyway, and with any luck she`ll be mad enough with grief and obsession to throw herself in the Seine!".


	12. Chapter 12

Constance cut the ropes holding d`Artagnan`s arms with a knife that had been left behind by Sarazin`s gang.

With his legs so baddly broken, d`Artagnan could not support his own weight, and once release from the hook, he fell to the ground with cry of pain that gargled in his bleeding throat, blood splattering his lips as he coughed and struggled to breath.

"Oh d`Artagnan!, oh God!, please don`t die!" Constance cried dropping to her knees and lifting d`Artagnan`s head into her lap, pressing her hand onto his throat where blood was pumping out with each and every beat of his heart.

"I`m sorry!, I`m so sorry!" Constance sobbed kissing d`Artagnan`s face, stroking his hair like one would a child, "I did`nt know it would be like this!, I swear I did` nt!" Constance babbled "It`ll be alright, you`ll be fine I promise!, I nurse you back to health myself!".

d`Artagnan`s skin crawled at being in contact with the demented woman pawing at him!, he wanted to get away!, wanted to push Constance away from him!, hated the sound of her voice winging and sobbing into his ear!.

The press of her lips on his skin, the touch of her hands were as repugnant as having a snake slithering over his flesh!.  
Had there been anything in his stomach he would surely have vomited!, but instead it was blood that was filling the back of his throat, forcing him to cough and hack as he tried to breath, tried to fight the blackness that was encroaching on his mind.

Hawking back the blood at the back of his throat, d`Artagnan spat crimson down the side of his face, looking up at Constance beseachingly   
"Get Athos!" he panted, coughing heavily and bringing up more and more blood.

The reaction to Athos`s name was immediate on Constance, she shoved d`Artagnan away from herself so hard that his head spin as it hit the floor!, blood filled the back of d`Artagnan`s throat as he was suddenly laid completely supine on the floor!, his eyes bulged as he struggled to breath and not choke!, Constance`s rampant babble driving him half mad as she went on and on about how unfair he was being, still thinking of Athos right now when she loved him so much!, was planning to nurse him herself!, make him well again!, would wait on him hand and foot!.

"Constance!" d`Artagnan shouted retching up blood and panting with the effort it was taking to stay conscious "I`m dying!, get Athos, get help!" 

"You`re not going to die!" Constance said throwing herself forward and taking hold of his shoulder making them throb for the pain as she hauled him up into her arms again "You won`t, I`ll help you!, I`ll make you well I promise!".

"Need Athos!" d`Artagnan whispered, his vision blurring as his face was pressed into Constance`s skirts, her hands were stroking his face making him wince and tears filling his eyes as he wish desperately for Athos, longed for him, wanted him here and now, so at least he`d get the chance to say goodbye.

It was`nt until d`Artagnan`s head flopped heavily to the side in her lap, that Constance realised that he had lost consciousness, with blood still flowing from his mouth and throat.

Her hands shook and a strangled sob broke free from her lips as she held d`Artagnan, fat tears filling her eyes and rolling down her cheeks   
"No!, no, you`re not dead!, you`re not dead!" she screamed shaking d`Artagnan and slapping at his bruised bloody face   
"You`re not leaving me!, you`re mine, all mine!" she cried bending and kissing his bloody lips, gently she lifted him from her lap, laying him on the floor and stroking his cheek "I`ll get help, I`ll be right back my darling!, I promise!", pressing one final kiss to d`Artagnan`s cheek, Constance got to her feet and set off at a run, to go and find the Musketeers and save d`Artagnan`s life.

 

Everything seemed to pass in a blurr for Athos, from the moment that blood stained hysterical Constance had come running up to him in the street where he had been standing with Aramis and Porthos, discussing what they had found out, waiting for d`Artagnan to join them. 

Looking like she had seen a ghost, her skin was so white, Constance had come charging through the streets, blood staining her hands, arms, skirts, and corset, screaming out Athos`s name and falling into his arms, sobbing and panting   
"They hurt him!, shot him!, he`s hurt so bad!" she wept her blue eyes wild with fear and every freckle on her face standing out starkly against her pale skin,   
"We have to hurry!, we have to go now!" she cried tugging at Athos`s arms "He`s lost so much blood already!, we have to get back to him!".

"Whoa whoa slow down!" Porthos said raising a hand up in a halt signal "Who`s hurt?, and how did you escape?"

"D`Artagnan`s hurt you fool!" Constance snarled at him "He came to save me, and that attacked him!, nearly killed him!".

From those words those god forsaken words, Athos`s mind became a blank void.

He could not remember the mad run to the doss house where Constance had been held by those who had abducted her.   
Could not remember bursting through the door and all but falling down the steps.

Nore did he remember screaming in horror and falling to his knees beside d`Artagnan pressing his hand onto d`Artagnan`s throat, tears rolling down his cheeks as he gazed upon the pale face of his beloved Gascon.

Athos did`nt recall how Porthos had been forced to pull him back so Aramis could examin d`Artagnan, could rip up his own shirt, and the blue sash he wore about his waist as make shift bandages to bind the worst of the wounds so they could get him back to the garrison and treat his injuries, if they could be treated.

Porthos had been the one to carry d`Artagnan through the streets, carrying him like he weighed nothing more than a child.  
His broken legs dangling over Porthos`s arms, blood dripping from them along with the gore seeping from his throat, and his arm.

Aramis had run on ahead of Porthos and Athos, going to get equipment ready to start treating d`Artagnan as soon Porthos arrived with him.

By the time that Porthos carried d`Artagnan into the garrison, a stretcher was already waiting for him, along with four Musketeers to carry him to his room where Aramis was waiting to treat him.

Once d`Artagnan was in safely carried into the room Aramis shut the door, leaving Athos to sink to the floor outside staring at the blood on his waiting, and waiting.

Being joined by Porthos, silently sitting there, starring at d`Artagnan`s lifes blood covering his hands until Aramis came out.

 

"I don`t know if he`s going to live" Aramis said wiping tears from his eyes as he led Porthos and Athos into d`Artagnan`s room.

"He`s lost so much blood........." he broke off giving a shuddering gasp as he tried to keep from falling to his knees and sobbing.

"I`ve set his legs as best I could" Aramis said nodding to where the baddly broken limbs were laid upon the bed, planks of wood bound to them to immobilize them, the flesh from his knees down to his feet black with bruising, and so swollen that they looked larger than his thighs!.

"I set his arm aswell" Aramis said "It was really baddly broken, and both his shoulders were dislocated, his ribs..........................they must have beaten him with something that has sharp edges as well as alot of force", the romantic Musketeer shook his head, tears filling his eyes as he starred at his young friend, flinching as Porthos wrapped his strong arms about him.

"His flesh was torn from where they were beating him, his ribs are all broken, if not completely shattered" Aramis continued, as tears ran down his cheeks "God knows if they`ve puntured his lungs!, theres simply no way to tell, I`ve stitched his throat, and stopped the bleeding but he`s lost so much blood........., I don`t..........I don`t know if he`ll use his arm again, or if he`ll be able to walk!".

Aramis`s voice was getting smaller and fainter, as more and more tears rolled down his cheeks "I don`t know if he`s going to live" he whispered "I don`t know what else to do".

Silently Porthos pulled Aramis into a full embrace, pressing his head against his burly chest so he could sob and cling to him, taking support and comfort from his lover.

Athos slowly dropped down onto his knees beside d`Artagnan`s bed, not even noticing the pain in his knees as they hit the floor, instead he reached out taking d`Artagnan`s left hand between his own, bowing his head as sobs began to rack his body, tears pouring down his cheeks, silently praying to, pleading with, Begging God, for d`Artagnan to live.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Constance is cracking up big time

Constance sat in her borrowed room at the garrison.

Out of kindness Treville had given her one of the spare rooms to use, until the blood stains from her husbands murder had been cleaned up, and the house set straight. 

No one suspected even for a moment that she had been the one to kill Bonacieux, that it was by her hand that he had died.

She could remember now the look of absalute horror on his face she had struck him, the bewilderment in his eyes as she sliced him open, like he could not believe that she, his wife, would do such a thing to him!.

Constance let out an off key laugh, amused by her idiot husbands stupidity, as she could ever have loved such a weak fool as he, would have wanted to spend her life tied to such a boring, useless, waste of space, when she could have her beautiful Gascon.

In her minds eye she could picture herself nursing d`Artagnan back to health, tenderly caring for him like a wet nurse tends a babe.

She would lovingly wash his body using only the softest of clothes, and warm water scented with sweet oils, and with the softest of towels she would dry him once more, taking her time in carressing his limbs and stroking his face to convey her love.

Each and every one of his wounds she would dress herself in bandages, kissing the bruised and torn flesh to show that she was not squeamish about such things, and assure her beloved that she still found him attractive.

She would personally prepare all his meals, hearty nourishing foods to help build his strength back up, feeding him herself and blushing prettily over his compliments on her cooking.

She would spend hours at his side, reading to him from novels, and telling him the latest gossip from the streets, while she ran her fingers through his silk soft black locks.

At night she would carefully lay down beside him, gently lay her head over his heart, and holding his hand she would fall asleep, utterly content to have her d`Artagnan at her side.

With a smile on her face, Constance lay down on the cot bed, snuggling into the corse blanket and settling down.

Everything was going to be fine, d`Artagnan would heal, and he would fall in love with her, and they would spend the rest of their lives together, of that Constance was absalutley sure.

 

Aramis rubbed his tired face as he stepped out into the training ground the following morning.

He, Porthos and Athos had spent the whole night with d`Artagnan, taking it in turns to sleep, with one of them watching over their Pup, in case he woke, in case he needed something, and God Forbid, in case he died.

Looking at the Pup made Aramis`s heart ache.

D`Artagnan was battered black and blue, more of the bruising having come out on his body, leaving him with not one inch that was`nt marked in some way.

The worst were his damaged legs.

When Aramis had been setting them he`d been able to see the bond under the torn flesh, see the splits in the white calcium where the bat had beaten him.  
He`d picked wooden splinters out of the skin, dousing the wounds in lemons juice and salted water to try and prevent infection.

The bruising was so intense, having spread right down to the tips of his toes that Aramis had no idea if the black was bruising or loss of blood supply, and he was`nt sure he wanted to check, he could`nt bare the thought of having to amputate d`Artagnan`s legs, leaving the lad crippled for life.

For God sake he was nineteen years old!, a child!, how could Aramis condemn him to a life of being reliant on others?, having to be carried around on someones back all the time, unable to move from a seat to his bed when he wanted?.

Or having to have wooden planks attached to his stumps by tar?, spending his life hobbling about on a pair of stilts, with crutches to support his ungainly movements?.

Aramis knew in his heart that d`Artagnan would rather be dead than suffer such a life, God in heavon who would want to live like that?, especially a lad who was forever on the go, never still for more than a few moments?, no, being crippled would be a fate worse than death for him, a fate Aramis prayed to the Almighty that would not come to pass.

"You`re up early"

Aramis started slightly as Serge spoke to him, the retired Musketeer was laying out breakfast on the garrison tables, ready for the men who were slowly coming down into the training ground.

"L`il d`Arts not worse is `e?" Serge asked looking concerned which made Aramis smile, reminding of d`Artagnan`s uncanny ability to make everyone fall in love with him, even gruff old men like Serge.

"Theres been no change" he replied not sure if this was good or bad news really, "Can you make up some strong beef broth for him?, he needs to eat"

"Aye, and I`ll make me ol`e Ma`s famous garlic chicken soup aswell" Serge replied "Always served us tha` when we kids were sick, worked wonders it did!, an I`ll get some nice custards for `im too, lad likes sweets!"

"That`ll be perfect Serge, thankyou" Aramis said glancing up to the balconey and seeing Treville, nodding to The Captain he took his leave of Serge and headed up to speak with Treville.

"Any change?", Treville rarely beat about the bush, and this was no exception, he wanted to know about d`Artagnan`s condition, in case there was something, anything he could do to help.

"Nothing yet" Aramis replied with a sigh "Perhaps a more learned Man should see him, a trained physician, they might be able to do something I can`t", he paused looking down at his feet and bit his lip before continuing  
"I don`t know if his circulation in his legs has been comprimised, if it has then......"

Aramis did`nt have to continue, Treville already knew what that would mean, and shuddered at the thought  
"I`ll get a physician to come and attend him, The King has several learned men in attendance at court, I`m sure he`ll recomend one or more for his champion"  
"Thankyou Captain" Aramis`s smile did not reach his eyes, and Treville`s pat on the shoulder did not have it`s usual comforting effect, depressed and worried, the two men parted ways, Aramis collecting breakfast items for himself, Athos and Porthos and heading back him to d`Artagnan`s room, while Treville headed off for the Palace.

 

None of them had much appetite, but ate for the simple reason that their bodies needed nutrician to continue to function.

On the bed, d`Artagnan continued to sleep, his skin, what parts were not black and blue, was pasty and grey with blood loss, his lips still having a worrying tinge of blue to them showing how little blood remained in his body.

"Treville`s getting a physician to come and look over him" Aramis said forcing down his porridge with some effort "And Serge is cooking of a veritable feast in soups and custards"

"Is there anything we can do to help him?" Athos asked pushing his spoon about this bowl, not even bothering to look like he was eating 

"He`ll need washing" Aramis offered, "And rolling onto his belly, so his back gets some air"

"Have to be careful when we do that" Porthos said looking, with some difficulty at d`Artagnan`s mangled legs "They`ll heal" he said, more to himself than anyone else, like he was afriad to believe other wise, and by God he was afraid.

Growing up in the Court of Miracles he`d seen just as many true cripples as fakers, and could not bare the thought of their bright sparky Pup ending his days hobbling about on crutches.

"I`ll need to change his dressings aswell" Aramis said "I`d appreciate help in doing so".

A knock on the door disturbed the men, who looked up as Constance came in, a bright smile on her face!.

"How is he?" she asked looking at d`Artagnan`s pitiful figure on the bed, broken and clinging to life by the skin of his teeth!

"He`s.............theres been no change" Aramis said looking to Porthos and Athos for help, since he was`nt sure how to speak to Constance about the gravity of d`Artagnan`s situation.

She walked closer to the bed, her eyes taking in the multipul injuries upon d`Artagnan`s body, the slats holding his wounded limbs immoble   
"Will his arm and legs heal?" she asked quite baldly.

Athos made a chocked noise in his throat, while Aramis just gaped at her, as if he did`nt believe she had just asked the question like that

"We don`t know yet" Porthos replied, equally as stunned "A physician will be coming by later to look over him, we`ll know more then"

Constance hummed and nodded, reaching out to stroke d`Artagnan`s bruised cheek, her lips curving into a slight smile  
"He`s so adorably vulnerable" she whispered to the shock of the Three Musketeers, "So very precious!"

"WHATTHEFUCK!" Aramis mouthed at Porthos who shrugged and made a gesture towards his head wiggling his fingers!

"I think Madame that perhaps you should return home?" Athos said, having had all he could stomach of this, seeing Constance pawing at d`Artagnan, talking like this was a game!, or something to enjoy! he did`nt know what the hell was going on with her, but he wanted her away from d`Artagnan right now!.

"But d`Artagnan needs me" Constance said, looking sharply at Athos "I`m going to care for him!"

"And you will" Aramis said, rising from his stool and taking Constance by the arm, gently drawing her away "But you must not neglect yourself in the process, d`Artagnan would not want that, he would want you to be healthy and hale"

"Yes, yes he would" Constance agreed giving it some consideration and looked down at her bloody clothes with a grimance "He`d want me dressed nice too!, how silly of me not to think of it!" giving a shrill laugh she kissed Aramis`s cheek and headed off, muttering to herself about what sort of gown she would wear to please d`Artagnan!.

"Okay, what in the hell was that?" Porthos asked "Has she gone doolalley in the last twenty four hours or something!?"

"Perhaps she`s in shock, her husbands murder, d`Artagnan`s injuries, her kidnap.....?" Aramis offered 

"She seems in rather good condition for someone who`s been kidnapped" Athos commented suspiciously, looking at the hall with Constance had disappeared down   
"Perhaps it wold be a good idea if one of us is in attendance on d`Artagnan at all times, especially when Madame Bonacieux is visiting".


	14. Chapter 14

Athos had to grit his teeth and clench his fists into tight balls to prevent himself from leaping across the room and attacking the Physician who was attending d'Artagnan.

Aramis had done an admirable job of patching their beloved Pup up, but he himself could not be certain if he had done everything that could be done for d'Artagnan, he had no idea if further treatment was needed, nore what sort of treatment to apply.

So far the physician had simply checked over the stitches and bandages Aramis had applied, ensuring that the wounds were clean and not showing any sign of infection. 

He examined d'Artagnan`s harm and hand, carefully checking the setting of the bones and reassuring Aramis that there was blood supply to his fingers. 

Checking his baddly broken legs however required more testing. 

The physician insisted on removing the splints to examin the bones that Aramis had pain stakingly set. 

The groping of his legs was obviously causing d'Artagnan considerable pain, since even unconscious he whimpered and moaned, his head shifting on the pillow as tears slipped down from the corners of his eyes. 

Athos wanted more than anything to tear the Physician away from d'Artagnan, to stop him from causing the Gascon pain, but he knew that the man was not doing it on purpose, only because he had no choice. 

"The bones are correctly set Monsieur Aramis" the physician said "And remarkably, there is no infection setting into the damaged tissues"

"Thats a miracle" Aramis said letting out a breath "What of his feet though?, is there blood supply?, they are so bruised I can`t tell if the black is gangrene or just motteling"

"We`ll see in a minute" the physician said going to his tool kit a taking out a scalpol that had Athos pushing up from the wall with a wild look in his eyes   
"Worry not, I`m only going to just break the surface of the skin" the Physician said with a kind smile "You care for him alot", it was not a question, and Athos mearly nodded in reply, watching with his nails digging painfully into his palms as the Physician took d'Artagnan`s feet one by one and cut neatly into the flesh, not going deep, but just enough to draw blood, proving that there was blood supply to the extremities.

"Thank God!" Aramis whispered, visably sagging against Porthos in relief, his greatest fear had been that d'Artagnan would have to loose his legs due to loss of blood supply or infection, the fact that neither were present showed that they might yet heal, perhaps not enough for d'Artagnan to return to being a soldier, but enough for him to walk again.

If it came to it that d'Artagnan had to retire from the Musketeers then Athos was determind to go with him, to find a place for them together, in the country, or perhaps by the sea, the sea air was said to do wonders for a persons health, perhaps they would both benefit from it.

After re-setting the splints on d'Artagnan`s legs, the Physician checked d'Artagnan`s breathing, and temperature. 

"He is running a fever", he said "And by the crackling in his lungs I think he is forming an infection in them".

This was the last thing that the Inseparables wanted to hear, Pnemonia killed almost all who contracted the infection, and considering how greatly weakened d'Artagnan was from his injuries, it did not take a great leap of intelligence that he would have great difficulty in fighting off this infection. 

 

Constance happily stirred the soup she was making for d'Artagnan, Leek and Potatoe, his favourite soup. 

She had specifically gone to the market to purchase the ingrediants for the soup, and was making it for d'Artagnan to help him get better.

He looked so adorable laying helpless in that bed, all bruised and weak as a new born kitten!, it brought out all of Constance`s Mothering instincts, making her want to pet and nurture tha Gascon boy, and he was just a little boy, who had been misguided, had been violated by Athos!. 

He needed to be cared for, shown the err of his ways, and guided back to the right path. 

Constance would help him do that, would show him right from wrong, as she nursed him back to health she would make him see that he belonged with her, that they were destined to be together. 

"Well?, planning on becoming a cheff now your Husband is dead?". 

The voice startled Constance, and she spun round with a jump, seeing Milady standing in her kitchen, cool and calm as a spring day. 

"What are you doing here?" Constance demanded crossly "How dare you just barge into my house?, have you no manners?" 

Milady let out a laugh of amusment her eyes dancing with vindictive mirth, "You ask me if I have manners?, you?, who murdered your husband in cold blood, and had the man you claim to love beaten to death?"

"D'Artagnan is`nt dead!" Constance snapped back at her "He's going to be fine, I`m going to heal him and he`ll fall in love with and marry me!" 

Milady gazed at Constance stuck between the desire to burst into laughter at the absurd statement, and curse over the fact d'Artagnan was still alive, and capable of identifying her as being part of the group who attacked him. 

"How baddly hurt is he?" she asked hoping against hope that it would be serious enough for him to be ailing and close to death 

"He`ll be fine" Constance said turning back to her soup only to have Milady cross the room and grab her by the shoulders, shaking her as she tried to struggle free. 

"Listen you fool!" Milady snarled pinching Constance`s shoulders harshly, and digging her nails into the flesh, "If that Gascon whelp wakes up he`ll have you on a charge for Murder and common assult!, you`ll be swinging from a rope before you can even blink!"

"He would`nt!, he loves me!" 

"He loves Athos you fool!" Milady shouted raising her hand and slapping Constance`s face "he won`t think twice about sending you to the gallows!, anymore than Athos did me!, if d'Artagnan lives then you will die!"

Constance pulled out of Milady`s hold on her, pulled back and held her reddened cheek gazing at Milady with confused eyes, "But I love him!" she whispered as if that solved everything! "What can I do?" 

"Make sure he dos`nt wake up!" Milady growled "Keep him unconscious if you can not bring yourself to kill him!"

"How?"

"Use drugs, Laudinum will keep him sleeping" Milady said impatiently "Buy sleeping droughts from the apothicary, feed them to him, keep him from waking up and telling anyone what really happened". 

Constance nodded glancing at the soup bubbling on the stove, she could get the drought and mix it into the soup easily enough, and continue doing so with other foods. 

Part of her liked the thought of d'Artagnan being sleeping for the rest of his life, he would be like the fairy tale Princess Aurora, or Snow White!, kept eternally in a world of dreams while Constance tended his body like a precious jewel, loved and cared for him, keeping him safe and secure from predators like Athos!. 

Milady smiled as she the plan to drug d'Artagnan settle and take shape in Constance`s mind, obviously she did not bother to tell Constance that over a long period of time the opium would build in the Gascons body, would start to damage him and eventually lead to his death anyway. 

As far as Constance was concerned she would just be keeping her obsession in a blissfull slumber while she played devoted lover and nurse to him!, had Milady a little more of a heart then she might have felt sorry for the Gascon!, but as it was, she could not have cared less. 

"What exactly are we going to do?" Athos asked, wiping his forhead at the ammount of steam in the air from the many pots of boiling water Aramis had ordered brought up to the room, along with a large fire set burning in the grate 

"I`m going to use the steam and heat to help clear the congestion in his lungs" Aramis explained as he and Porthos carefully rolled d'Artagnan onto his side,   
"If his ribs were not in such a bad state I`d pummel his chest to get the fluids out" Aramis sighed "but with his ribs broken I don`t dare do so, one might puncture his lung", Aramis did`nt need to say anything else, a punctured lung would mean death, there would be nothing they could do for him if he were injured, the best they could do was to try as Aramis had said and use heat and steam to break down the clogging in his lungs. 

Setting the pots near d'Artagnan, Aramis began to gently massage his back over his rubs, trying to help him cough up the infected fluids and keep them from taking hold. 

 

"If you could also brew some eucalyptus teas aswell it`ll help" Aramis said "He won`t drink it, but held under his nose he`ll breath it in and the fumes will help clear his lungs"

"I`ll get right on that" Athos said keen to have something to do that could help his beloved Gascon Pup, on his way down to the kitchens he ran into Constance who was carrying what looked and smelled to be a pot of soup 

"Is he awake?" she asked looking about as pleased to see Athos as he was to see her!

"No, he`s sick" Athos replied tersely "His lungs are filling with fluids, Aramis is trying to help clear them now"

"Oh!", Constance looked a little startled by this news "Well maybe I can help, my soup will help him build his strength at least"

Athos wanted to say no, wanted to tell her to leave, but he hardly had any reason to do so, other than his suspicions about her, and he was`nt even sure what they were!, he could hardly deny her the chance to feed d'Artagnan soup, when it would help him, he needed sustinance after all. 

"Go on up" he said after a few moments "Tell Aramis I`ll be back shortly". 

With a bright if wolfish kind of smile, Constance carried on her way to d'Artagnan`s room leaving Athos to go to the kitchens and start on the tea, hoping that Aramis`s plan would work, because if it did`nt then Athos had no idea what they would do, and could not bear to think about the likely result of this treatment failing.


	15. Chapter 15

The heat in the small chambers was almost unbearable, and the stench of sweat was sickening in the air.

Three days had gone by, with Aramis increasing the amount of boiled water in the room an having the brazier blazing at all times. 

He was also rubbing strong smell salves into d'Artagnan`s chest, to try and help ease the congestion in his lungs. 

Several times a day he was bent over bowls and his back was roughly massaged to help in involuntary reflux action in coughing up the phlem. 

His temprature was also climbing, distressed whimpers leaving his mouth as he lay on the bed surounded by steam and shaking with fever, but so far there was no sign of him regaining consciousness.

Aramis believed that it was because of the infection, and that once his fever broke, he would wake up.  
At least that was what he hoped. 

Constance had been by everyday, and fed d'Artagnan her soup, talking to him as if he were a child of perhaps five!.

The way she stroked his face, and patted his hand, drove Athos to distraction!.

It was not that he was jealous.

Okay so maybe that was some of it, but not all, mostly it was because of how pleased Constance looked to see d'Artagnan like this, how much she seemed to enjoy his helplessness.

It was down right disturbing, almost skin crawling!. 

Not trusting her, Constance was never left alone with d'Artagnan, not for a single moment, someone was always with her, keeping an eye to make sure that she did nothing. 

Athos hated to be the one who had to listen to the simpering, and watch her petting d'Artagnan, but he loathed having to leave the Gascon more.

 

While he wanted to be at d'Artagnan`s side at all times, he had to go back to his apartments from time to time, (Because Aramis, Porthos, and Treville forced him too), but also to feed the cats aswell as the get a change of shirts, and some sleep. 

d'Artagnan would never forgive him if anything happened to the cats while in his absence, he would expect that Athos took good care of them, kept them well fed and petted for when he returned.

Truth be told, the little buggers were being more demanding than usual, no doubt missing d'Artagnan and taking their displeasure out on Athos.

Athos half considered taking Evie and her brood to the garrison and letting them snuggle up about d'Artagnan, perhaps their purring and nuzzeling could have an effect on him, help bring him back to them.

Though as Evie jumped up onto his lap and sat herself down with no intentions of moving, Athos decided against it, the last thing d'Artagnan`s injuries needed were to be walked all over by curious Kittens and a grumpy cat.

"You miss him too don`t you Madame?" Athos said scratching Evies head, making her give a chiruping pur and look round at him "He`s going to be okay you" Athos said to the cat, giving Jasmine half a look as she jumped up onto the chaise to nudge at her mother, only to be batted away by an over tired Evie who was more than done with her kittens antics for the day!.

"D'Artagnan will come home to us" Athos told Evie rubbing her under the chin "He has to".

 

 

"There has been no developements?" Milady asked as she sat in Constances`s dining room, swirling the wine about in her glass 

"D'Artagnan is still unconscious if thats what you mean" Constance replied sitting beside her "Aramis is treating his Pneumonia, he hopes to break the fever soon"

"Be better if he dos`nt" Milady muttered downing her wine tiredly, "You are giving him the laudinum?"

"Yes, everyday in the soup" Constance replied frowing at Milady "It won`t hurt him will it?, it`ll just make him sleep won`t it?" 

"Of course", Milady`s face and voice would have fooled a priest!, there was not a trace of guilt or mistruth on her, but the truth was that eventualy the soup would kill d'Artagnan. 

Of course that was what she was banking on, she was hoping that it would be soon too, that perhaps the pneumoina would finish the job and destroy him.

 

 

Garrison

 

"Do his lungs sound any clearer?" Porthos asked as Aramis pressed his head against d'Artagnan`s chest listening to his breathing

"Perhaps" Aramis whispered rubbing his face tiredly "I just wish he`d wake up"

Porthos smiled and took Aramis`s hands drawing him him towards Aramis towards him and pulling him into an embrace "You`re doing everything you can Mis, you`re doing great"

"If I`m doing so well then why has`nt he woken" Aramis said laying his head on Porthos`s shoulders, closing his eyes and cuddling into him 

"This is`nt your fault Aramis, it`s those bastards who beat him up, you can`t blame yourself"

"There is`nt anyone else to blame, no one in the vicinity anyway" Aramis sighed, the two of them broke apart as the door handle was rattled, but relaxed when Athos came in.

"No change?" he asked

"Not yet" Aramis replied "But I think his fever maybe close to breaking"

"Will he wake then?" Athos asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and stroked back the hair from d'Artagnan`s forehead, longing to see those big brown eyes shining at him like pools of thick delicious hot chocolate

"I hope so" Aramis whispered clutching at his beloved cross, "Please God let it be so".

 

With a mass of sweat, d'Artagnan`s fever broke two days later, his temprature going down and his breathing sounding far less strained as the congestion in his lungs began to clear thanks to Aramis`s constant ministrations.

One d'Artagnan`s fever was broken, Aramis was sent off to get some proper rest instead of catching a few hours of sleep here and there. 

Porthos and Athos took over the care of their Gascon, gently washing his body of sweat, and salve, and opening the windows to bring in fresh air, and ease the opressive heat in the room. 

Between them they also changed the bed sheets, and tucked d'Artagnan back into a fresh clean bed, keeping his legs propped up on pillows while they healed, and made sure there were enough pillows under his head, neck and shoulders, to help his breathing.

"Are you going to tell him when he wakes up?" Porthos asked as he watched Athos tucking d'Artagnan in as carefully as a mother with a new born!

"Tell him what?" Athos asked back without turning from d'Artagnan 

"That you`re in love with him?"

Athos froze at Porthos`s question, turning his head and looking at the man as if he had grown a second head!  
"It`s been obvious for weeks you fool!" Porthos said "And by the way he gazes at you as if the sun shines out of your backside!, he loves you too!" 

"He....I............what?" Athos mentally kicked himself for the inelegance of his speach, looking at Porthos and shaking his head "How can I tell him?, he`s so young!, so innocent!"

"Oh please!" Porthos snorted "He`s not a whey faced virgin!, he`s a country lad, and according to him, in Lupiac the nights are long and theres not much else to do!"

Athos flushed at little at the inuendo glancing back at d'Artagnan and sighing, "I don`t know how to love again" he said "After Anne..............I, don`t know if I can tell him, what sort of a lover would I be?"

"What sort of lovers are any of us?" Porthos asked "We all have our flaws, our difficulties, but the fact is that the people who love us don`t mind them, they love us anyway, and d'Artagnan loves you, bad marriage, drinking, and moods aswell!"

Athos let out a little laugh at that, looking down at the sleeping Gascon, imagining building a life with him, the two of them together, married in all but name, "Can I really be worthy of him?" he whispered, yelping as Porthos swiped him about the back of the head!

"The two of you are made for each other!, all that needs to be done is for the two of you to stop faffing about and get yourselves sorted!", Athos grinned at Porthos nodding his head, feeling that admitting defeat was easier than to keep arguing, especially since the back of his head was already stinging from Porthos`s blow!

"I`ll tell him" he said "As soon as he`s awake and well, I`ll tell him".


	16. Chapter 16

Despite his fever breaking, d'Artagnan continued to show no signs of regaining consciousness.

A week after his fever had broken, he was still deeply asleep, and not responding to stimulation, despite Aramis`s best efforts to try and rouse him.

He`d even admitted defeat and allowed d'Artagnan to be bled, after consulting with the physician, who thought that there might be too much blood in d'Artagnan`s veins, that was making him over heated and keeping unconscious. 

However the loss of blood made no difference, and d'Artagnan remained unconscious.

"I just don`t understand it!" Aramis cursed shaking his head as he took d'Artagnan`s pulse yet again, "He should be waking up!, his head injury was`nt that severe, he had no signs of inter-cranial bleeding!, theres no reason for him to still be unconscious"

"You`re doing everything you can Mis" Porthos said in an attempt to sooth him as he set d'Artagnan`s arm back down 

"His pulse is running too fast, he should only be at sixty a minute since he`s not exerting himself, yet it`s racing away!" Aramis said reaching up to feel d'Artagnan`s glands to see if they were swollen, if that were the case then he was fighting another infection which would explain the elevated heart rate and the lack of consciousness.

"Somethings not right here" Aramis muttered finding no swelling about d'Artagnan`s throat, he gently peeling back the younger mans eye lids and scowled at his pupils which were like dinner saucers and not reacting to the light as they should have been "What in the hell?"

"What is it?" Athos asked stepping forward and frowing at Aramis "Whats wrong?"

"He`s doped!" Aramis spat 

"He`s what?" Porthos cried 

"He`s drugged to the bloody eyeballs!" Aramis snarled, not angry with Porthos, but with the situation, "Thats why he`s not regaining consciousness!, he`s doped the gills, on laudinum I should`nt wonder!"

"Luadinum?" Athos repeated as Porthos kicked at a bucket on the floor, cursing under his breath "How?, how`s he been drugged?, who would.............." he trailed off as his mind gave him an image of Constance, feeding d'Artagnan soup, soup she had prepared herself "Jesus Christ!" he whispered, his stomach lurching with a sick feeling.

"Athos?" Porthos asked 

"Constance, her soup"

"What?" Aramis asked as he settled d'Artagnan back down 

"It`s the only explanation!" Athos cried "It`s the only way it could be getting into his system"

"Holy Mother of God!" Aramis whispered crossing himself 

"Why?" Porthos gasped "Why would she do that?"

"Because she `s a bloody lunatic!" Athos spat 

"We`ve no evidence to support this" Aramis said "Only speculation"

"Then we`ll get proof!" Athos stated "One way or another!".

 

When Constance came in with her daily pot of soup she was met at the garrison gates by Aramis, who greeted her with a large smile and a doff of his hat  
"Madame" he said smiling broadly "As always you lighten my day!"

"Oh hush you wicked man!" Constance shot back with a smile "How is d'Artagnan today?"

"Alas madame he is unwell" Aramis said "Theres a vile stomach upset running round the garrison that has effected him, it would be best if you did not visit today"

"Oh but I...."

"Really, it`s quite disgusting in his room at present!" Aramis said, "He would not want you to see him in such a condition", pressing forward he lowered his voice as if sharing a secret "The chamber pots have been over flowing!, and the stink it worse than a dung heap in july!"

Constance grimanced at the thought, and nodded her head, handing over the flask of soup to Aramis, "Make sure to give him this won`t you?" she asked 

"Of course Madame" Aramis said giving a slight bow and watched as Constance walked away before turning and going back into the garrison, the soup in his hands.

 

"How are you going to do this?" Porthos asked as Aramis poured what looked to be chicken and mushroom soup into a bowl "How are you going to........" he broke off as Aramis dipped a spoon into the bowl and raised it to his lips 

"The only way it can be done" Aramis replied slurping the soup "Keep an eye on Athos and d'Art,"

"Aye, and I will on you too" Porthos said, not relishing this plan, but knowing there really was no other option, not if they were to know for sure that Constance was poisoning the soup.

 

Six hours later

 

"Come on, rise and shine gorgeous!" Porthos said slapping Aramis`s face as the Musketeer blinked owlishly at him, his head feeling as if it had been stuffed full of cotton wool!, his whole body was tingling and shaky, his stomach nausious and whole body feeling off kilter.

"How long was I out?" Aramis asked his voice slurred as if he`d spent a night drinking with Athos!, the last thing he could remember was putting down the spoon and bowl and making his way to his cot, where he was now laying.

"Six hours, I`ve been trying to rouse you for over twenty minutes!" Porthos said pouring Aramis a drink of water which he gratefully accepted and drank, "No doubts then?"

"No, the soups laced with opiates" Aramis said rubbing his temples to try and clear the pressure in his head "No wonder d'Arts still unconscious, with this crap in his system, and it`ll take a while to flush it out"

"Will he be alright though?" Porthos asked "Will there be any after effects?", Aramis shrugged helplessly since he had no idea, he knew that d'Artagnan would face some nasty withdrawal symptoms as his body rid itself of the opiates, it was proberly a good thing he was unconscious, since he would sleep through the worst of it, "What do we have to do?" Porthos asked wanting to be able to do something to help d'Artagnan rather than just sit beside his bed like a chamber pot!

"We`ll give him pleanty of fluids, the more the better since it`ll help flush his system" Aramis said "Dandelion tea will be excelent as it`s a dioretic"

"I`ll head to the apothecary and get some made up then" Porthos said frowning at Aramis as he rubbed his face tiredly "Will you be alright?" 

"Yeah, I just need to clear my head, then I`ll be fine" Aramis replied get to his feet with a groan "Some fresh air, and activity and I`ll feel better"

"You sure?" Porthos asked really not liking his pallor 

"Positive, head on for apothecary, the sooner we get this rubbish out of d'Art, the better".

 

Athos was seething, he had suspected that the soup was the cause of d'Artagnan`s continued unconsciousness, but now they had proof he was furrious, and seeing d'Artagnan going through withdrawal symptoms was not helping matters in the least.

Twenty four hours without the soup he was shaking and sweating with cravings for laudinum. 

Whimpers and moans escaped his lips as he tossed his head from side to side, weeping tears from behind half closed eyelids, muttering and mumbling incoherantly as he slipped into delerium. 

His upper body would arch of the bed, his arms flailing and cries ringing the air as if he were in agony, his legs he could not move, and Aramis reluctantly had d'Artagnan tied down to prevent him doing any damage to himself as he writhed and sobbed.

 

Treville had been aprised on the situation, and had Musketeers preventing Constance from entering the garrison, at present under the ruse that d'Artagnan was dangerously sick and the physician was afraid of contamination.

Once d'Artagnan was through the withdrawal and was improving, then the Musketeers would deal with her. 

One one such attempt to see d'Artagnan, Constance had dropped a letter from the pocket of her gown, a bunch of forget-me-nots wrapped inside the letter, letting Athos know exactly who Constance had been working with, without even looking at the letter.

To say he was fuming was an understament.

To know that his muderous bitch of an ex wife was the one behind what had happened to d'Artagnan made him furious, not least of all because he felt guilt that he had not made sure that Milady could not harm anyone, that he had not taken care of her properly.

None of the reassurances that Aramis, Porthos, and Treville gave him, that it was not his fault at all could convince Athos that he was not partly to blame. 

 

Three long and miserable days past, and then on the fourth morning, d'Artagnan opened his eyes, and they were not glazed with delerium.

Athos was slumbering on the stool beside the bed, his head twisted at such an angle that his neck was likly to be killing him!   
Coughing slight, d'Artagnan tried to move and winced with pain, looking down at his splinted legs, and the bandages on his arm and splinted fingers  
"Athos?" he whispered, his voice horse from lack of use "Athos!" he said again louder this time and coughed trying to clear his dry throat, at this Athos gave a snort of a snore, waking himself up and saw d'Artagnan was awake!.


	17. Chapter 17

"Oh my god!" Athos cried leaping off the stool so fast that it turned over "Aramis!, Porthos!, get up here!" he bellowed taking d'Artagnan`s hand and kissing it without a second thought!  
"Oh thank God!, I thought!................you were so.................." he fell to his knees and took d'Artagnan`s face into his hands kissing his lips!, "Don`t do that to me again!, I can`t loose you, not ever!"

D'Artagnan gazed at Athos bewildered at the mans exuberant show of emotion, not that he was complaining, but it was rather confusing!  
"Whats going?" he asked "I don`t remember...................." he trailed off as a misty memory of a basement, and Constance laughing came to mind "I don`t understand" he whispered feeling a rediculas urge to cry

"It`s alright" Athos said kissing d'Artagnan`s forehead "Everythings going to be fine, you`re going to be fine"

"Whats going on?" Porthos asked as he and Aramis came into d'Artagnan`s room and stopped dead upon seeing Athos and d'Artagnan 

"d'Art!" he cried, throwing himself across the room, shoving Athos aside so hard the poor man nearly fell to the floor!, and swore as Porthos pulled d'Artagnan into a bear hug!  
"Don`t do that to us Lad!, you`ll have us all in grey hairs and early graves!"

"Did`nt mean to worry you!" d'Artagnan murmered his voice muffled against Porthos`s shoulder, gently Porthos set him back down, letting Aramis get in to check d'Artagnan over, and get his share of hugs

"We were that worried about you" he said "We thought we might loose you"

"I don`t remember" d'Artagnan said shaking his head "It`s all blurred, I remember seeing Constance, and.....there were men, hurting me, I think she.....................she was`nt a prisoner, she was just watching!"

"Bitch!" Athos cursed "I`ll wring her neck myself!" 

"Whats happening?" d'Artagnan asked looking at his three friends "Whats been going on?", the three elder Musketeers looked at each other, none of them wanting to have to tell d'Artagnan that the woman whom they ahd all thought of as a friend was in fact responsible for d'Artagnan`s injuries, and for poisoning him. 

Taking a deep breath Athos went and sat down on the edge of the bed, taking d'Artagnan`s hand and squeezing it gently "Theres alot we have to tell you, and it`s not going to be easy for you hear".

 

 

 

Naturally d'Artagnan had struggled to accept what Athos told him, not wanting to believe that Constance hated him enough to have him hurt like that, but the sincerity on Athos`s face, and the blurred memories he had of his assult were enough to convince him. 

Aramis told Treville and let the whole garrison know that d'Artagnan was back with them, still shaky, and needing time to recover from both his physical wounds, and the residual opiates, but he was awake, and coherant.

Treville paid the first of many visits to d'Artagnan`s room, all the musketeers coming in to see him and see how he was doing, letting d'Artagnan know just how much he had been accepted as a fellow Brother in arms amongst them, and that he had alot of friends, in the regiment. 

When his energy began to flag Aramis insisted hat he be left in peace, while encouraging the young man to eat something, and help rebuild his strength. 

After so long with only fluids, d'Artagnan`s stomach was weak, and soft food was for the best, and Serge personally went to the market, getting potatoes that were shipped in from America to boil and mash, mixing in salt, pepper, butter, cheese, and milk, making them lovely and creamy. 

He also served the broth from a boiled leg of lamb to go with the mashed potatoes, and even slipped a custard onto the tray for the lad aswell!.

 

"I just don`t understand" d'Artagnan said as he slowly ate his dinner, using a spoon in one hand, with the tray perched on his lap, "Why would Constance do this?, what have I ever done to her?"

"Nothing that I can think of" Athos said scratching the back of his head "What provoked her to this is.....................whatever it is, I am certain it is not your fault"  
D'Artagnan smiled at the older man, blushing a little at the recall of Athos`s lips on his, the feel of his calloused hands on his cheeks, the love shining in his grey/blue eyes, looking away from Athos, d'Artagnan pushed his spoon through the potatoes biting his bottom lip 

"You need to eat, you need to build up your strength, especially after all you`ve been through" Athos said, d'Artagnan sighed and made himself eat another mouthfull looking down at his legs. 

"Will they heal?" he asked with real worry in his voice, he could`nt imagine a life in which he could`nt walk, did`nt want to imagine a life like that, being unable to be a Musketeer, having to survive on a cripples pension, either hobbling about on crutches for the rest of his life, or worse, having to rely on hving others move him about on their backs, he`d rather be dead than face that kind of existance, when all his dignity and independance had been taken from him.

"Aramis and the Physician are confident that given time they will" Athos said looking at the splinted limbs "Aramis wants to keep you on bed rest for twelve weeks, and then start some muscle building exercises to strengthen your legs again"

"Bed rest!" d'Artagnan moaned sounding as if Athos had just told him he`d have to have his legs cut off! 

"Well, perhaps you can be carried outside from time to time" Athos mused "Fresh air will do you good, so.........."

"Carried!, like I`m a child!" d'Artagnan complained scowling at his legs "I`ll be bored out of my skull!"

"I`m sure we can find ways to keep you amused!" Athos chuckled, pleased to see the child like response to being inactive coming out in d'Artagnan, that was really brought off by his protruding bottom lip!, "Porthos is looking into designing a special saddle that your legs can been strapped to but won`t have any pressure put on them, and you`ll steer the horse by the reigns only"

"I`ve never heard of a saddle like that" d'Artagnan said "He`s really gonna do that for me?"

"Of course, he loves you" Athos laughed patting the back of d'Artagnan`s hand 

"Loves me like you?, or in a different way?", the question had been nagging d'Artagnan since Athos had kissed him, and now he could not help but to ask, needing to know if what he was felt Athos was reciprocated by the older man.

"I.........I do feel................I care for you" Athos stammered flushing hotly and feeling a complete fool as he tried to find the words "I am older than you, and very jaded when it comes to matter of romance, and I`m not sure.............." Athos broke off shaking his head "I`m not great with words as you can tell!" he admitted "But I do care for, not just as a friend, nore like a Brother or Father, more like a....."

"Lover?" d'Artagnan offered a smiling spreading over his too pale face "Really?"

"Really" Athos replied "I love you, am in love with you"

"Ohmygod!", d'Artagnan tried to pull himself, trying to move to reach for Athos, and thankfully the older man realised what he was trying to do and took the dinner tray, sitting himself down on the bed beside d'Artagnan and gently kissing him "Do I take it that you feel the same?" he asked 

"I do" d'Artagnan replied grinning brightly "I love you too!", letting out a sigh of relief along with a slight laugh Athos bent forward and kissed d'Artagnan again only for the two of them to be disturbed by the wolf whistling and cat calling at the door curtacy of Porthos and Aramis!.

"Well it took you long enough!" Porthos laughed grinning at his two friends "You`ve been pining after each other for months!"

"I do not pine!" Athos said with as much hautiness and dignity as he could muster considering he`d been caught kissing d'Artagnan!

"Oh you really do!" Aramis laughed "And the Pup here makes the most terrible cow eyes!"

"Cow eyes!?" d'Artagnan complained 

"Could you two bugger off and leave us in peace!?" Athos snarled rolling his eyes as Aramis dramtically clutched at his heart as if he were wounded! 

"Well I think the two of you need a chaperone!" Porthos said 

"You`ll be needing your face repairing if you don`t go!" Athos growled getting another grin from the larger man 

"Well on that charming note we`ll leave you to it!" Aramis said sweeping a dramatic bow as he took his leave, however just before closing the door he stuck his head back around it giving a last parting shot "Just remember to use some kind of lubricant!, it`s dreadfully painful otherwise!"

"OUT!" Athos bellowed throwing one of his boots at the door!, (He`d taken them off earlier as they`d been pinching)

"They love us really" d'Artagnan giggled "And you know you love them!"

"In very small doses!" Athos grumbled picking d'Artagnan`s dinner tray back up and placing it on the younger mans lap making him roll his eyes "Now eat up!" Athos ordered a glint in his eyes "You`ll need all your strength, that I can promise you!".


	18. Chapter 18

Holding d'Artagnan like a bride, and taking especial care to make sure that his legs would not be knocked, Athos carried him out of his chambers, and down to the training yard so he could get some fresh air. 

Once Porthos had the special saddle designed, d'Artagnan could go back to his rooms in the rue de Ferou with Athos, but until then he would remain at the garrison, partly because Aramis wanted to keep an eye on him and make sure he was healing well before he let him go home. 

Settling d'Artagnan down onto one of the garrison benches, Athos carefully placed d'Artagnan`s broken legs out before him checking that they were secure and that d'Artagnan was comfortable, having one blanket over his legs, and another over his shoulders to keep him warm. 

"Good to see you out and about again whelp!" one of their fellow Musketeers called as he went through warm up exercises to begin sparring with another who tipped his hat at the younger man 

"Won`t be long before you`re running about with us again!" another Musketeer said "Causing trouble, and giving Athos grey hair and more wrinkles than he`s already got!"

"Feel free to drop dead of the pox Duval!" Athos grunted at the cheeky Musketeer!

"Athos dos`nt have any grey hair, or wrinkles!" d'Artagnan said getting a smile from Athos 

"Ah, so love truely is blind!" Duval cooed snickering at the two fingered salute that Athos gave him!. 

 

Turning his back on his fellow compatriots, Athos turned back to d'Artagnan fussing with the blankets to make sure they were comfortable on the younger man "D`you need anything?, food, drink?" he asked

"After that pint of warm ale you tipped down my throat, and mountain of porridge you had me eat!?" d'Artagnan asked placing a hand on his stomach "I doubt I`ll ever feel hungry or thirsty again!"

"Athos!" Treville called from his balcony "When you`ve got a moment?", the Captain had one of his half amused, half exasperated smiles on his face, one that he often seemed to wear when dealing with The Inseparables, his best Men, who excelled at giving him migraines, grey and thinning hair, and ever increasing lines on his face!

"Go on" d'Artagnan said seeing the reluctance on Athos`s face to leave him, and urged him to do so, while he appreciated Athos`s desire to stay near him at all times, he also needed for Athos to know he could take care of himself, and would be fine on his own for a short time, he may not be mobile at the moment, but he was far from helpless, and besides which, if he needed anything, he could simply call out to one of the many Musketeers in the garrison, and have them assist him in what he needed.

"You`re sure?" Athos asked looking reluctant despite his Captains summons 

"I`ll be fine, go to the Captain" d'Artagnan said "I`m fine here, I`m just going to sit back and watch the training, and make sarcastic commentary!"

"Be sure thats all you do" Athos said putting his hat on, and going up the stairs to Treville`s office.

 

 

Relaxing back on his elbows, d'Artagnan let out a contented sigh, as the sun came out from behind the cloud, shining down onto him and warming his skin, he felt rather like a cat laying out and sunning it`self. 

Tilting his head he looked over to where the Musketeers were fencing, practising their moves, and giving each other advice, or insults as they did so!. 

"Ah, looks who`s up and about!" Porthos laughed as he and Aramis came in from patrol "Feeling up to getting some fresh air lad?"

"Aye, and I was going mad being stuck up stairs with nothing to do!" d'Artagnan said with a smile as his friends came over 

"Nothing to do?, with Athos waiting on you, and sitting at your side, and....." 

"Thankyou Aramis!" d'Artagnan said holding up his hand to cut him off before he got to crude, he and Athos had done nothing more than hold each other and kissed at present, with his legs in splints there was really no way they could lie together, not without risking further damage to the limbs, d'Artagnan was eagerly looking forward to when they would be able to progress into more adventurous activities!, but at present they had to make the most of a more chaste relationship. 

 

Presently Athos came back down from Treville`s office nodding to Porthos and Aramis "Treville wants to see all of us" he said going to d'Artagnan and carefully lifting him up into his arms 

"Whats this about?" Aramis asked as they went up the stairs, Athos going first with d'Artagnan taking great care with his legs 

"Constance and Anne" Athos replied "What we`re going to do about them".

 

Treville relinquished his own chair for d'Artagnan, and had even found a foot stool for his legs to rest on while he was in the office 

"If you`d prefer it to sitting down in the training yard, you can use the balconey lad" Treville said making d'Artagnan look on in surprise, not having known the Captain long enough, to know that he was always very paternal when his men were injured.

"I, thankyou Captain" d'Artagnan said feeling rather bewildered 

"Aww, he and Athos can play Romeo and Juliette!" Aramis cooed "I can see it now, little d'Art leaning over the balconey, a lace handkerchief in his hand calling out "Athos Athos!, where for art thou Athowwww!" Aramis`s mocking speach from broken off as his shin was kicked by Porthos, and Treville gave an unimpressed look at him while Athos just glowered!

"If it is at all possible, could you try and behave like adults?" Treville asked with a roll of his eyes 

"We can try!" Porthos offered with a grin 

"So, Athos tells me the four of you have spoken about how we are to proceed with Constance Bonacieux and Milady de Winter?" Treville said, Constance was not really the problem, they could arrest her and have her charged with false kidnap, grevious assult upon a Musketeer, poisoning a Musketeer, perhaps even attempted Murder of d'Artagnan aswell, and very likely her husbands murder, though if she had not killed him herself, then conspiracy and accessory to Murder. 

Milady de Winter however, she was a problem, she had The Cardinals protection, and would not be easily dealt with, for he was likly to see to it no case against her ever came to trial, or if he could not be bothered to protect her, then she would simply "Disappear", as Richelieu`s enemies had a habbit of doing. 

While her death at his hands would ensure she could not hurt d'Artagnan again or anyone else, it would not be justice, but yet another murder, and none of the Musketeers wished for that, they were after all Men of Honour, and only true justice would satisify them.

Stepping forward Athos cleared his throat, and spoke "The plan we have managed to come up with Captain is this......".


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for Dub con/Non con, and stalker behavior

Constance happily hummed a jaunty tune under her breath as she made her way to her home, having been to the market and bought a vast aray of fresh vegetables for making more soup for d'Artagnan. 

She had also purchased fruits which she planned to boil down and turn into sylabubs for her Musketeer aswell.

He was so skinny he could use some feeding up and Constance knew that he liked sweets, had always had a desire for indulging in marchpane, cakes, and pastrys.

As soon as he was free of this stomach sickness she would request for him to be brought to her house so she could nurse him herself.   
Certainly the Musketeers could not keep caring for him, they were soldiers not nurses, and sooner or later they would be forced to wash their hands of his care, send him out to some sick home to be cared for by Monks and Nuns. 

Constance taking charge of him was definately for the best, she could devote herself to him, when those Monks and Nuns would be spliting time with other patients, besides, d'Artagnan was hers.

Constance smiled to herself, imagining her sleeping prince laying in bed, his long black hair draped on the pillow like a river of inky silk, his face serne and peaceful in his slumber, his mind in a world of beautiful dreams, away from any danger and misery, and most especially safe from Athos`s perversity.

Letting her mind wander she felt her lower belly warm and clench in pleasure, her thighs growing damp as she imagined herself, dressed only in her corset and chemise, climbing onto the bed, her pale legs spreading over d'Artagnan`s prone body, imagined bending forward and kissing his lips, dipping her tongue between them and stroking the inside of his mouth, while her hand probed between his legs stroking his cock, making it grow long and hard in her hand, and guiding it between her thighs to mount and ride him!. 

Clenching her inner muscles about his cock, she would work her body over his, taking them both into pure bliss, then lay down beside him, with his hand laying over her belly hoping that his spilled seed had taken route in her womb and planted a child. 

Opening the front door to her house, she went into the house, going through to the kitchen to set down her full basket and let out a cry of fright, spilling the vegetables and fruit as she jumped and stumbled back against the door frame upon seeing Athos, Aramis and Porthos sitting at her dining table, along with a pale, but fully conscious d'Artagnan.

 

Constance clutched at her throat as if it pained her, gasping at the sight of d'Artagnan and the Inseparables, she opened her mouth but could not make her voice work, as her eyes bulged at the sight before her.

"Come on in Constance" Aramis said standing from his chair and gesturing for her to take his place, acting like the perfect gentleman, though his expression was anything but genteal and his eyes were smouldering with anger.

Athos was growling under his breath, his posture ridged as he stood beside d'Artagnan, and Porthos looked like one of the Kings Hunting Dogs, as tense a coiled spring ready to leap into action at any second!.

Moving unsteadly, as if she were suffering with rickes, Constance shuffled into the kitchen, slumping down onto the chair without really realising what she was doing until she was sat facing d'Artagnan.

"Happy to see me?" d'Artagnan asked with a sarcastic smile, and his voice dripping in malice as he gazed at the woman who had come close to killing him or crippling him for life, something he still feared despite Aramis and the Physician assuring him that his legs would heal. 

"Why Constance?" d'Artagnan asked shaking his head "Why would you do this?, what have I ever done to you?, how did I ever hurt you?, how could you alie yourself with Milady, murder your husband and try to murder me!", by the end of his speach d'Artagnan was growing red in the face, his hands shaking as he tried to keep control of himself, leaning into Athos`s touch as the man squeezed his shoulder showing him support and love

"I did`nt!" Constance cried shaking her head and reaching out her hands towards d'Artagnan imploring him to understand!   
"I was saving you!, I love you d'Artagnan, I`ve always loved you!, I would lie on the bed you slept in when you lodged here!, breath in your scent from the sheets!, dream of you, of having you in my arms!, I would follow you when you went out, watching you from afar and adoring you!, I was going to take care of you!, take you away from all of this!, keep you safe from the world, away from other people!, people who would tear us apart!"

"That is`nt Love Constance!" d'Artagnan yelled at her his eyes brimming with tears brimming in his eyes "That is`nt love it`s obsession!, a sick and twisted desire!, dear God!, I doubt you even know what love is!"

"I do!" Constance all but screamed "More than that perverted sodomite does!" she snarled glaring at Athos and bearing ehr teeth at him "He`s done this to you d'Artagnan!, poisoned you against me!"

"Poisoned me?, it`s you who poisoned me!" d'Artagnan shouted tears rolling down his cheeks "Having me beaten half to deaf was`nt enough for you, so you decided to keep drugged in a coma for the rest of my life!" 

"No!" Constance cried trying to reach for d'Artagnan but Porthos rose and took hold of her by the shoulders pushing her back down on the chair "I was saving you!"

"Saving me?, you nearly killed me!, you had my legs shattered!, I won`t be able to walk for months!, I may never be able to be a Musketeer again!", d'Artagnan was screaming by now and shaking so much that Athos took him into his arms and hugged him to his chest, stroking the younger mans face as Constance sobbed and whined at him.

"You`ve got a choice here Constance" Aramis said to her drawing her attention away from d'Artagnan and to himself "Personaly I`d like to see you swinging from the nearest rope!, but there is another option here, one that will keep you alive if you cooperate with us"

"What?" Constance sniffled rubbing at her nose on her sleeve 

"Help us catch Milady" Athos said "She murdered my Brother, she tried to kill me, she set d'Artagnan up for Murder, tried to have the Queen killed!"

"The Queen?" Constance whispered 

"Yes, and if you help us, we`ll see that you escape, we`ll let you go into exile rather than die on the gallows" Porthos said to her 

"Exile?", Constance shook her head looking to d'Artagnan who had calmed a little and looked at her with hatred in his eyes "d'Artagnan?"

"It`s more important that Milady is dealt with" d'Artagnan said "I`ll let you get away with what you`ve done, let you leave, go to the Colonies and build a new life for yourself, so long as you work with us now"

Constance gazed at d'Artagnan shaking her head as more tears flowed down her cheeks, what could she do?, if she refused to help them then she would die, if they did`nt kill her themselves then she`d die on the gallows as a common criminal!, besides which, maybe if she did help them, then she could prove to d'Artagnan that she was never trying to hurt him, that it was Milady who was evil and needed to be punished!, not her!, she loved him and would take care of him!.

Smiling now, and reaching out a hand towards d'Artagnan, Constance nodded her head "Alright, I`ll help you stop the evil witch!, it`s all her doing anyway!, she needs to be punished!"

Aramis exchanged a glance with Athos over d'Artagnan`s head, Porthos grunted, the three of them agreeing, Constance would never swing from the gallows, she was insane!, and someone insane could not be held acountable for their crimes, they were lying about exile, what they would do was send Constance to a convent that Aramis knew of, where she could be cared for, and most especially kept from harming anyone else.

"Very well then" Athos said at length "This is what we want you to do"


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens

Milady rolled her eyes as he she stepped inside the Bonacieux house. 

She had no real desire to be here, or to deal with Constance, but she had no choice, not after Constance had sent a street boy with a message calling for her urgently. 

"This had better be a matter of life and death!" Milady said picking up a glass and helping herself to wine from the rack in the kitchen, she wrinkled her nose at the taste, certainly not impressed by the vintage of the wine.

"It is" Constance said wringing her hands and pacing the kitchen in a wild way "d'Artagnan is regaining consciousness!".

Milady choked on the mouthful of wine she had taken, setting the cup down, she glared ar Constance, fear bubbling in her belly. 

If d'Artagnan awoke, if he were lucid, then he could testify against her, and she doubted very much that the Cardinal would bother himself to help her, especially since The King was showing no signs of killing off Mellandorf anytime soon, and was doubting that the Count was the one who hired the assassins. 

"I thought you were drugging him!" Milady hissed at Constance "We already agreed that he could never be allowed to awaken!"

"I was!, I did!" Constance cried, "But he`s been sick, very sick, some stomach illness" she shook her head and rubbed her face pinching the bridge of her nose as if to stop a bleed before speaking again "He has not been able to take any nourishment for the past few days, or at least none that he has kept down, the loss of the soup and the drug in his system has him waking up" 

"Damn it all to hell!", Milady stamped her foot gritting her teeth while he sharp mind tried to think of a way out of this

"Aramis says that he is taking water now, and they`ll be trying him on weak broth" Constance said "Perhaps I can dose some of it?"

"No" Milady sighed "Thats not enough now, this needs to be dealt with, once and for all"

"What do you mean?" Constance asked "Dealt with how"

"You`ll see" Milady said giving her a calculating smile "We shall attend on d'Artagnan tonight".

 

Having been working for The Cardinal for so many years, Milady knew how to get in and out of places without being seen, taking Constance with her into the garrison, she had the lunatic direct them to d'Artagnan`s room, in the barracks. 

"What are you going to do?" Constance whispered as she and Milady approached d'Artagnan`s room

"Finish this" Milady replied quietly opening the door. 

The room was in almost complete darkness, the only light was coming from a single candle beside the bed, upon which d'Artagnan lay, sleeping peacefully, as far as Milady was concerned. 

Stepping closer to the bed she took a look at the Gascon laying there, his shattered legs encased in wooden splints, his broken arm bandaged up, his cuts and bruises healing slowly. 

"Pitiful" she whispered without a shred of compassion, her hand wrapping about a dagger in her pocket beckoning Constance closer and placing a hand on her shoulders as if drawing her into an embrace   
"I`m sure you`ll be much happier this way" she said drawing out the dagger and in a single move had at placed a Constance`s throat, intending to make this look like Constance had killed herself after she had killed d'Artagnan!.

However the second the blade touched Constance`s skin d'Artagnan shot up on the bed, and grabbed Milady`s wrist in a powerful grip!, at the same moment Athos, Aramis and Porthos stepping into the room, carrying lanterns, and had their pistols trained on Milady.

 

"Well, good evening!" d'Artagnan drawled taking the dagger from Milady`s hand and tapped it on the bed "Coming by to give me a bed time story?"

"She was certainly here to make sure you did`nt wake up again" Aramis said smirking at the glowering Murderess

"You demented fool!" Milady said to Constance, curling her lip back in a sneer "Have you any idea what they`ll do to you?" 

"Nothing as bad as what you were going to do!" Constance shot back, her hand about her throat very aware of how close she had come to being murdered herself this evening

"I would have given you a far swifter death than the one you`ll get now!" Milady sneered folding her arms under her breasts and shifting her weight to one hip looking completely unbothered by the fact she had three guns trained on her

"She will not be executed" Athos said stepping forward towards his wife, his wife who had murdered his brother, had tried to murder d'Artagnan, and come very close to succeeding in doing so

"Constance will pay for her crimes, but she will not be executed" Athos said "Some one who is insane can not be held acountable for their actions"

"Well she`s certainly that!" Milady snorted while Constance tried to launch into an argument about her sanity, "The crazy bitch was stalking d'Artagnan, convinced herself that by drugging him, she could have him all to herself, could use his body and keep him safe from the world while she raped him!", Milady gave an inelegant snort at that "Kind of ironic is`nt it?, that a woman would be raping a man, it`s usually the other way around, it certainly was with your brother, dear Olivier"

Athos clenched his jaw at the mention of Thomas, looking to d'Artagnan who had pulled himself far away from Constance looking sickened at the thought of her using him like that, God knows Athos felt sick at the thought of it, so how d'Artagnan must be feeling, he did`nt have a clue!

"Even if I did believe you about Thomas" Athos said looking coldly at his wife "What possible reason could you have for murdering d'Artagnan?, what had he ever done to you?, or all those others that you happily slaughtered?, what is your excuse for taking their lives Madame?", by now Athos voice had risen and he had rounded on Milady, backing her into the wall "It is time to pay for your crimes "Milady", for all your crimes, including aiding and abetting the Cardinal in the attemtped assassination of The Queen".

 

Milady tilted her chin, her eyes as cold as ice as she reached for the choker about her throat and ripped it off, exposing the scar beneath "Go on then, finish what you started!"

"Oh if it were that easy" Athos whispered giving her a mirthless smile and backing away a little "If killing you would sort all our problems, then I would do so without hesitation, however, there is more at stake than your existance"

"A lot more" Aramis said flanking Athos and looking cooly at Milady "I believe you are an intelligent woman, you are certainly one who thinks first of herself, and then of others, and will not be troubled by betrayal"

"Could you get to the point Monsieur?" Milady sighed pursing her lips and giving Aramis a bored look "I do have better things to be doing this evening than spending it with a lunatic and four Musketeers, one of which is lamed"

"Lamed by you and your hirelings" d'Artagnan spat at her 

"Oh such fire" Milady snickered "No wonder your so in love with him Oliviere"

"No wonder you are so jealous" Athos shot back "I do not believe I ever felt such passion before, even for you!", despite how good she was at lying, Milady could`nt keep from flinching at this blow to her pride, scoring a point for Athos and d'Artagnan

"What is it you want?" Milady asked "I assume you want something, or I would already have had several balls shot into me"

"True" Porthos agreed "And if you pull this off, then we will let you live, outside of Paris of course"

"Out of the country aswell no doubt" Milady sneered, drawing a breath she smiled coldly "What would you have me do?"


	21. Chapter 21

Armand-Jean du Plessis de Richelieu, Cardinal and first minister of France, did not appreciate being summond by one save for The King, and even then, being called like a dog to it`s masters heel, chaffed at the proud meglomaniacal man. 

He preffered to be the one who sent out the summons, ordering others to attend up on himself, not the other way around.

So to receive a summons from Milady to meet at the Louvre Chappel, as soon as could be, infuriated the Cardinal. 

He moved down the Palace corridors with a face like thunder, his hands clenching and unclenching in fists as he stormed to the Chappel.

"Woman has gone to far!" he cursed under his breath, caring nothing for the Red Guards that were with him and could hear his every word, "She thinks she can order me!, as if I am her equall!?, she will learn her lesson for this, by God will she!".

The Red Guards opened to doors to the Chappel, standing aside and bowing as Richelieu entered, marching straight to where Milady was waiting for him, beside the alter. 

"How dare you!" Richelieu bellowed striding right up to Milady, taking her by the shoulders and shoving her backwards so she bumped into the aulter knocking a couple of the candles over at the force of the thrust!, "You presume to summon me Madame?, think you are still a peer of the court?, The Comtesse de la fere?, how is your charming husband?"

"Drunk, as always!" Milady threw back, pain radiating in her pelvis from where she had hit the aulter, "What else would he be, when his beloved d'Artagnan is dying!"

"You bring me here to tell me this?" 

"No!" Milady cried, backing away from the furious look in the Cardinals eyes, "I have news!"

"What news?" Richelieu sneered "Has your whoring finally caught up with you?, are you to demean yourself even further by bearing some murdered fools bastard?"

Milady grit her teeth and shifted her gaze, forcing herself to keep from answering Richelieu back, even through she was dying to do so, and instead forced herself to remain silent even as the Cardinal advanced upon her, hissing like a cat into her face  
"You had better have a very good reason to have summoned me here Madame or I promise you, you will be very sorry for it"

"Does proof of your hiring Gallegher rate high enough for my summoning you?" Milady threw back, raising an eyebrow at him as a smirk tugging at her lips "Proof which is in The Musketeers hands".

 

The anger slipped away from Richelieu`s face, being replaced by a frozen look that Milady would have called fear on anyone else. 

"What proof?" he whispered, his voice scarcely audiable 

"A letter to Gallegher with your name on it" Milady said "Proof that you wanted the Queen Murdered for your own ambitions"

"My ambitions?" Richelieu said looking at Milady as if she had gone out of her mind "This was never about ambition, this was about the Future of France!"

"Oh really?, murdering The Queen of France was to benefit Frances future and not mearly line your pocket with Count Mellandorfs wealth?" Milady sneered back 

"You know perfectly well it was not!" Richelieu snarled "The Queen is Baren, if Louis dies without an heir then France will be thrown back in Civil War as his Bitch of a Mother, and idiot Brother fight to claim the throne!, is one womans life worth sacrificing to prevent such a catastrophy?, I think it is!, even if I am the only one who will face the horrible truth that no one else can stomach!"

"More like the only one deluded enough to think he could get away with regicide!" Aramis said, as he Porthos and Athos stepped out of the shadows weapons drawn and aimed both at Richelieu and the Red Guards 

"Cardinal Richelieu, I here by arrest you for high treason" Athos said walking confidently over to the Cardinal who looked at him the way someone looks at a bug on the ground before the crush it beneath their foot

"You?, arrest me?" he sneered "On what possible authority could a mere Musketeer arrest The First Minister of France?"

"Upon The Queen of Frances`s authority, Cardinal!".

 

Queen Anne came out of the shadows with Captain Treville at her side, and d'Artagnan being piggy backed by another Musketeer. 

"Look into my face Cardinal" Anne said "The face of the woman you tried to kill, look also upon the young man, not yet twenty, whom your agent tried to murder and had beaten half to death"

Richelieu`s face turned grey at the sight of his Queen, he fell to his knees in a bow of submission, sweeping his cloak about him "Hail holy Queen, Mother of Mercy!, what I did, I did souly for France"

"Indeed" Anne said walking forward, fixing her gaze upon the man who had tried to kill her, not showing an ounce of fear as she faced him "It is only because I believe you are sincere in your devotion to France that I have decided to spare your life, France needs you, and The King loves you, your treachery would break his heart", walking forward she looked down her nose at Richelieu, her usually warm eyes ice cold, and features seeming as solid as marble  
"If ever you fail in your duty again I will not be so leniant, you have been warned Cardinal"

With an air of utter majesty, and complete grace, Queen Anne turned, and calmly walked out of the Chappel, the doors being opened by two more Musketeers awaiting her on the other side, and escorted her back into the Louvre. 

 

"Well" Richelieu said "Very cunning, I am impressed", he looked to Milady who shrugged her shoulders, shoing no sign of distress 

"The left me no choice"  
"Of course" Richelieu replied glancing at the Musketeers who draw together, especially at d'Artagnan being carried on another Musketeers back "You had that done to him?" he asked 

"I had my reasons" Milady said looking to Athos "Many reasons"

"Indeed, and what now?" Richelieu drawled looking to Treville "The Queen has pardoned me, there is nothing you can do to me"

"Nothing save this" Treville said, before anyone could so much as blink he had his fist pulled back and delivered on hell of punch to Richelieu knocking the Cardinal to the ground, blackening his eye and bloodying his nose!, "And that I have been longing to do for years!".

 

Milady was taken back to garrison with the Musketeers, none of them trusting Richelieu enough not to exact revenge upon her, if they did not give her an escort from the Louvre.

"So what now?" she demanded as they reached the garrison courtyard and d'Artagnan was set down onto one of the tables, stretching his legs out before him looking tired and drained by the days activity

"Now, you leave" Athos said looking at his ex wife coldly "Go to Spain, England, anywhere I don`t care!, but if I see you in Paris again, I will kill you, without hesitation"

"Because of him?" Milady sneered looking to d'Artagnan who was being fussed over by Aramis as Porthos and Treville stood guard, "Does he really mean as much to you as I once did?" 

"More than that" Athos said "d'Artagnan is a pure soul, he has never lied to me, has never sought to harm me, and never will"

"Everyone seeks to serve themselves, that is the way of the world" Milady sneered "Its all there is"

"Maybe for you Anne" Athos said "But not for me, now go, and do not return".

 

Milady took a deep breath, lifting her head high and turned on her heel, walking proudly from the garrison without hesitation  
"I`m glad you let her go" d'Artagnan said as Athos came over to him "Theres been enough blood shed"

"Too much" Athos corrected laying his palms lightly on d'Artagnan`s thighs "But it`s all over now, for good"

"Yeah, Milady is gone, and by tomorrow morning Constance will be on her way to a convent" Porthos agreed, uncorking the bottle of wine on the table and pouring five glassess which he handed out "Heres to a successful mission"

"Heres to d'Artagnan and his nine lives!" Aramis chuckled getting a snort which may have been an agreement from Treville

"Which one is he on now?" Porthos asked "I forget!"

"Well being around you lot I need nine lives!" d'Artagnan shot back "I don`t know about The Inseparables so much as Destructerbales!"

"That I`ll agree with!" Treville laughed, his mirth increasing at the indignant looks on the Musketeers faces 

"You are in a precarious position Whelp!" Athos drawled, leaning forward to whisper into d'Artagnan`s ear "Since you can`t run away, it will be very easy to pick you up, put you over my knee and give your backside the spanking it deserves!", the slight whimper d'Artagnan gave and the flush of his cheeks made Athos smirk at him, giving him a less than subtle wink promising much in the future. 

 

 

Constance grabbed her stomach, her mouth open in a gasp of pain, but no cry left her lips, only a trickle of blood!.

She fell to her knees, blood leaking through her hands, pooling down her skirts, both in front and on the back, from where the musket ball had struck her through the back and blown out a hole in her front, blowing her spleen to pieces!.

Constance felt her heart sputtering in her chest, her lungs struggling to get air into them, was this what d'Artagnan had felt as he had been bleeding on that basement floor?, was this what Bonacieux had felt as he had been beaten to death and torn open like a piece of meat?.

For the first time Constance actually felt regret at her actions, wished she could go back in time and change what she had done, but she could not do that, she could do nothing but slump onto the ground, the life bleeding out of her in a crimson pool. 

From outside the broken window, Milady smiled as she replaced her pistol in her pocket, "Thats for betraying me" she said "No one gets away with that". 

Turning on her heel she walked away from the Bonacieux house, going to where her horse was tethered and mounted ready to head out of Paris, until such time as she could return.


	22. Chapter 22

"Now I want you to take this very slowly and carefully" Aramis said to d'Artagnan as he checked the twin wooden beams that Porthos had set up in Athos and d'Artagnan`s apartment.

They ran from the window, over the oposite side of the room, set at d'Artagnan`s hip height.

It had been set up for d'Artagnan to use as he regained the use of his legs.

Over four months had gone by since d'Artagnan had regained consciousness, four months in which his legs had been kept immobile to help them heal, four months in which he had had to endure being carried about on other peoples backs, even to go and use to the privy.

Porthos`s creation of a special saddle did mean he was able to ride every day, ensuring that he did not have to spend all his time either laying on a bed or sitting in a chair bored out of his skull. 

Plus the lack of activity of being sitting or laying for weeks on end would have done him no good in the long run anyway.

As the bones in his legs had become stronger, Aramis began to give d'Artagnan`s legs daily massages to encourage blood flow and help strengthen his muscles from so many months of being restrained.

D'Artagnan was also becoming more and more restless as the weeks passed, wanting his legs to hurry up and heal so he return to duty!.

 

Since their defeat of Milady and Richelieu, and Constance`s death, the Musketeers had been having a rather quiet time of things, with the Queen unexpectedly pregnant, something she had enjpyed flaunting at Richelieu, most of their duties had been to guard her, and acompany Louis on hunts, giving the inseparables pleanty of time to keep an eye on d'Artagnan, and find ways to keep him amused.

Constance`s body had been discovered by one of her maids, and burried in the local Church yard beside Bonacieux.

They were certain she had been killed by Milady, in revenge for her betrayal, but with Milady having left Paris for places unknown there was nothing the Inseparables could do about it, and Milady was not stupid enough to return to Paris during Richelieu`s life time, knowing he would not hesitate to do the same to her for her betrayal of him.

Besides which, as Aramis said, at least she was at peace now, something she would have unlikely been able to find during life owing to her mental instability. 

The Nuns would have only been able to shelter her, and keep her from harming anyone else, they could not have cured her, and it was likely Constance would spent her whole life suffering from her obsessions.

 

d'Artagnan had insisted on attending the funeral, being carried to the grave by Porthos, along with Aramis, Athos and Treville, all of whom came to pay their respects to descesed woman.

While they were all angry at her for what she had done, they could not truly hate her, knowing she was mentally ill she could not be held responsible for her actions. 

 

Also while it did wrankle the Musketeers to not be able to get true justice for d'Artagnan, they were made content by the fact he was healing without any further set backs, and now, after so many weeks of waiting, the splints were finally off his legs, and d'Artagnan was to start walking again.

 

 

"Remember what I said" Aramis said, watching as Athos helped d'Artagnan to his feet, getting him in position to start taking his first steps 

"I will" d'Artagnan said taking hold of the bars, and holding back a wince at the pain in his legs as he put weight on them

"Are you alright for me to let go?" Athos asked his arms about d'Artagnan to support him 

"Yeah, I`m alright", d'Artagnan took several deep breaths taking more weight on his arms as Athos let go, very slowly his lifted his right leg and placed his foot in front of him gingerly lowering his weight onto the limb, his knuckles becoming almost white as he gripped the bars, slowly allowing his leg to take his weight, and biting his bottom lip as pain radiated through the limb, the muscles and bone not used to moving or bearing strain, needed time to grow acostomed to this again.

Moving just as slowly, d'Artagnan lifted his left leg, and placed it before him shifting his weight to his left and wobbling as he knee briefly gave out, Athos making a desperate lurch to grab him in case he fell

"I`m alright" d'Artagnan said shaking his head as he regained his balence "I feel like a damn toddeler!"

"Well yer are little more than a Pup!" Porthos teased, getting a crude gesture from d'Artagnan as he prepared to take another step as carefully as he could.

 

It took nearly half an hours, and several breaks in between for d'Artagnan to get his balence, but, under the rapt attention of his lover and best friends, he managed to walk across the room to the window!.

 

"YES!" Porthos whooped as d'Artagnan made the final step and was able to sit down in the chair that had been set up the sides of the room 

"Welldone!" Aramis praised squeezing d'Artagnan`s shoulder his face alight with joy for the young man

"I am so proud of you!" Athos said kissing the younger mans cheek 

"I only walked across a room!" d'Artagnan protested "I hardly ran a marathon!"

"After having your legs shattered and months of being in splits, this is a hell of an achievment, one you should be very proud of yourself for" Aramis said

"I`ll feel more proud when I make it back over the other side of the room" d'Artagnan said making to rise again, only to have Athos place his hands about d'Artagnan`s wrists 

"You should`nt push yourself, you need to take things slowly!"

"I am taking things slowly!" d'Artagnan said continuing to get to his feet "But I need to do this, I need to build my strength up again, and I`m not going to do that by sitting on arse!"

"Try sitting on your head then!" Porthos offered grinning at the sour look d'Artagnan shot him

"Why don`t you make yourself useful and get us all a drink?" Athos said to his large friend, shooing the kittens away as they tried to paw at d'Artagnan`s feet, since he had come home, the cats had been all over him, not wanting to let him out of their sight!.

D'Artagnan however had enjoyed the attention, having missed the cats, and had been astonished by how much Cole, Jasmine, and Amber had grown during his absence, his adorable puppy dog eyes had, had Athos giving in and letting them sleep on the bed with them, despite he fact that Athos found himself waking to having his toes attacked, his his face walked all over!, while Evie was content to simply curl up and go to sleep, Amber, Jasmine, and Cole had other ideas, and liked to spend as much time as they could playing, and wanted their humans to play with them aswell!.

The playful kittens had been a great help at keeping d'Artagnan entertained during his inactivity, since he could tease them with balls of yarn, and soft woolen toys tied on the ends of long sticks, getting them to jump about the run around and pounce on the toys until they finally wearied themselves enough to sleep!.

However, as happy as Athos was for his young lover to have fun with the kittens, and as tolerant as he was himself over them, he did not want them getting under d'Artagnan`s feet as he walked.

With more confidence this time, d'Artagnan crossed back over to the other side of the room, taking less time, but collapsing into the chair on the other side, unable to do anymore for the day.

"You keep this up and you`ll be running down the street in no time!" Aramis declared, as he rubbed the residual aches out of d'Artagnan`s legs as Porthos handed out drinks 

"I`ll be glad just to walk more than a few paces without my legs giving out, never mind running just yet!"

"You`ll get there love" Athos said kissing d'Artagnan`s cheek "Just give yourself time"

"I know, it`s just frustrating" d'Artagnan sipped his wine and flexed his toes, "D`you think I could try using crutches and walking outside aswell?"

"I don`t see why not" Aramis said glancing to Porthos who nodded his head 

"I`ll get some made up" Porthos said "Need to get yer measurments pup!, so they`ll fit yer!"

"Have to be careful giving him wooden beams!" Athos said dryly "He`s so skinny we might mistake which is him and which is the wood!"

"Jack Ass!" d'Artagnan spat at a smirking lover while Aramis and Porthos laughed at his expence "You`ll have to watch it, I might shove the wooden poles up your a....."

"And on that pleasent note, lets change the subject!" Aramis said before d'Artagnan could finish the sentence! "How about we go on a pic-nic at the end of the week?, the weathers so pleasent we should enjoy it while we have the chance"

"Sounds good" Athos agreed "Think you`ll be able to make the crutches by then?" he asked Porthos

"Aye, I`ll them ready" Porthos agreed, he easily guessed the other reason that Athos and Aramis wanted to go into the country for d'Artagnan to try walking, if he walked outside and fell he would become a public spectical, and possibly be something of ridicule by the small minded and cruel, not something they wanted him to endure.

His pride had been dented enough by having to be carried about for weeks on end, without adding to it, so giving him privacy to start off with until he gained more balence and movement was for the best.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D'Artagnan`s recovery continues, and three Red Guards learn not to pick on Musketeers

With determination and stubbon pig headedness that he was well known for, d'Artagnan perseveared with walking across the room, increasing his pace and gaining on confidence as he became able to cross the room faster and with less pain and wobbles.

While his legs continued to hurt, the bones still healing, and the muscles rebuilding, he was alot more confident that he would be able to make the full recovery that Aramis assured him he would.

While he had been splinted and all relient on others to get about, he had feared that he might never walk again, that his life would be spent being carried about, and sitting on chairs unable to do anything for himself again.

The terror of that, of never being able to be a Musketeer again had been unimaginable, it had kept him awake at night, giving him nightmares of being crippled, useless, abandoned by Athos, Aramis, and Porthos.

While Athos had assured him that this would never be the case, that he would resign his own commission and go into the country with d'Artagnan if that ever happened, that he would never leave his side, d'Artagnan had still feared it, feared being alone, spending his days locked away in some misrable room with only an uncaring maid or servent coming around to feed and wash him once day, or being not fully crippled but only able to manage a lurching shuffle, his ruined legs dragging behind him as he hauled himself around on crutches, bearing the scorn and ridicule of those who poked fun at someone like him.

Taking his first steps after the splints had come off had helped ease some of his worries, but being able to walk with increasing ease had lifted the last of his fears.

As he had promised Porthos came through with making crutches, and on their pic-nic just outside of Paris, d'Artagnan took his steps using the crutches with Porthos by his side incase he lost his balence and fell.

It was harder work, and the crutches did make his shoulders ache, but after a couple of false starts he managed to make it work, and gained enough confidence to start using the crutches every day to get about from the apartment to the garrison, and move about the garrison while he was there.

He found that going up the stairs on his arse was easier than trying to manage the crutches, and gave the Musketeers a good laugh as he did so, laughing himself since it was funny and he knew he`d have laughed had he seen someone else doing this.

It was also hillarious to watch Porthos and Aramis stage mock battles with his crutches!, Athos would simply shake his head and roll his eyes as they insulted each other and make foppish gestures as they flounced around the garrison until Treville yelled at them to stop playing the fool and get on with some work!, the mocking bows and insincere apologies they gave simply made him growl and stomp back into his office refusing to give in a smile in front of them even if their idiocy was amusing.

 

While the Musketeers and those who lived near to Athos and d'Artagnan were kind, encouraging, and understanding about d'Artagnans injury and recovery, the same could not be said for the red guards.

The regimental rivalry had been going on for years, and neither side missed the chance to knock spots off the other, and with d'Artagnan being forced to use crutches to get around, it was only a matter of time before he became the focus of the Red Guards torment.

With the strength in his legs growing, and his desire to stay busy, Treville had organised for d'Artagnan to do light errands about the neighbourhood, getting food from the market, delivering messages and such while the Inseparables returned to normal duties.

While they all wanted to stay with d'Artagnan, they could not be kept off duty indefinately, and d'Artagnan needed his independance, so allowing him to go about on his own killed two birds with one stone.

It was on a trip back from the boot maker to drop off a pair of boots for repair that d'Artagnan came into contact with three Red Guards looking for a way to amuse themselves.

 

"Well if it ai`nt the Musketeer cripple!" one of them drawled as the three of them came upon d'Artagnan "Dos`nt he do their regiment proud!?"

"More so that you three do put together!" d'Artagnan shot back not at all intimdated by the three baffoons circling him like demented vultures, "Don`t you morons have work to be doing?, hastling beggers and scaring children!?"

"You watch you`re damn mouth!" another of the Red guards snarled shoving at d'Artagnan and making him stagger back his legs wobbling as his balence was lost

"Or you`re going to do what?" d'Artagnan sneered back "Bore me to death with a few pathetic insults!", he grunted as he was shoved back again two of the guards drawing their swords on him!, "Oh this must make you feel so proud of yourselves!" he jeered "Attacking a Musketeer unable to defend himself!, what glory you do bring to the Red Guards!", despite his injuries he was able to jump back supporting himself on his crutches as one of the guards swung his sword at him, the third who had not drawn catching his wrist 

"Don`t be a fool!, he`s a bleedin` cripple!, d`you wanna hang for murder!"

"Ai`nt gonna kill `im, jus` teach `im some manners!" the guard snapped back yanking his wrist free and shoving past his friend 

"Why not learn some yourself!" d'Artagnan shot back, balencing on a single crutch he brought the other up and deflected the guards swing at him and thumped him in the gut with the end of the crutch winding him and thowing him back several paces!

"You little shit!" he roared at d'Artagnan charging him only to have the crutch shoved very neatly between his legs leaving him writhing on the ground howling in pain while d'Artagnan roared with laughter! 

"Now you`ll bloody get it!" the second Guard snarled the third joining him and drawing his sword at last both of them rushing d'Artagnan!.

Using his crutch again he got the second guard across the ribs sending him stumbling to the side and dropping his sword while he clutched at his ribs!, the third guard brought his blade down on the crutch severing it and rendering it useless!, however d'Artagnan just tossed it aside and without even thinking about it, he threw all his weight on the remaining crutch lifting himself up and with a spinning kick sent the third guard sprawling across the street to land face down and bloodying his nose!.

While his legs gave out as he landed d'Artagnan could`nt take the grin off his face, which only grew wider as the sound of applause reached his ears and turning his head he saw Athos, Aramis and Porthos coming down the road 

"Quite the show!" Aramis cheered as Athos helped d'Artagnan back to his feet "Teach these morons to pick on a Musketeer!"

"Getting their arses kicked by a man on crutches!, that`ll do their reputations good!" Porthos laughed slapping d'Artagnan on the back and grinning at the three humilated red guards who were gathering what was left of their dignity and making their way back down the street!

"Are you alright?" Athos asked looking d'Artagnan over "Did they hurt you?"

"I`m fine!" d'Artagnan laughed his cheeks bright with exertion and happiness "I just kicked the shit out of them and I can`t walk unaided yet!" he broke into another laugh shaking his head "This`ll be another one in the eye for Richelieu!"

"Wish I could be there to see him hear the news!" Porthos giggled 

"Well failing that how about a drink to celebrate the Red Guards defeat at d'Artagnan`s hands?" Aramis suggested 

"D`you feel up to it?" Athos asked still concerned that d'Artagnan might have been hurt 

"Lets go!" d'Artagnan said linking arms with Athos and happily leaning on him for support in place of his crutch now even more convinced of his recovery and more than happy he had been able to fight off three Red Guards, unarmed, and recovering from serious injury!.

 

 

Ten weeks later

 

"Watch you don`t drop your shoulder!" Athos called out as he fenced with d'Artagnan "Keep you`re blade up and watch your foot work!"

"You worry about yourself old man!" d'Artagnan shot back deftly blocking Athos`s blow and making a very close thrust to his side!, "nearly had you then!" he crowed stepping back before they started again

"Never gonna happen!" Athos replied though he knew it would, and likly very soon, and he would be very proud when d'Artagnan did beat him, "Ready?" 

"So long as you`re still feeling fit enough in your advanced years!" 

"Watch it whelp!, or I`ll be tanning your backside!" Athos growled lunging forward and smiling as d'Artagnan blocked him again and took the offensive making Athos have to work hard to keep from being disarmed by his protege!.

 

On Treville`s balconey, Treville, Aramis, and Porthos watched the sparing with smiles  
"He`s come on leaps and bounds" Treville said "You`d think nothing had ever happened to him"

"`cause `es jus` a Pup!" Porthos chuckled "Spring back from anythin`!"

"And one good thing came out of that nightmare with Constance" Aramis said rolling his eyes when Porthos and Treville frowned "Well at least it got Athos to pull his finger out and tell d'Art how he feels about him!"

"Aye, I don`t think I could have taken anymore love sick pining from either of `em!" Porthos snorted his eyebrow rising as Athos was forced down onto one knee! "Aye aye!, Whelps nearly got `im!"

"Oh he`s got him alright!" Treville chuckled "Hook line and sinker!", shaking his head he left Porthos and Aramis to it heading back into his office.

 

"Almost got you!" d'Artagnan said beaming brightly as he and Athos headed to the table for a drink, both of them panting and sweaty from exertion "I`ll get you yet!"

"Keep dreaming brat!" Athos laughed leaning against the table and accepting a drink that d'Artagnan poured for him "You`ll never beat me!"

"Oh I will! and you know it!"

"Cocky little brat!" Athos chuckled wrapping and arm about d'Artagnan`s shoulders "I think you need a lesson in how to speak to your elders!"

"Well at least you`re admitting you`re elderly!", d'Artagnan hopped out of Athos`s reach before he could have his ear boxed challenging another Musketeer to a sparing match making Athos laugh and shake his head at his energy!, and looking forward to making a great deal of use to it that night!.


End file.
